A Series of Crises
by Pyrinsomniac
Summary: -Complete- The Dark Gundam may be gone but it left a royal mess behind. The Shuffles try to help clean up. Canon couplings, an original character appears, rated R to be safe.
1. Rumblings of Trouble

Who Will Rule?  
  
by Staff Writer Mia Madrigolas  
  
Neo- Japan is defending its right to rule all space with the same  
  
fighting fervor seen in its Gundam fighter, Domon Kasshu, during  
  
the final matches of the 13th Tournament. "Domon Kasshu won the  
  
Tournament. Our right to rule is clear and the fact that we are even  
  
having this conversation right now is ridiculous." stated Neo- Japan's  
  
spokesman.  
  
However, not all national leaders concur. "Major Ulube from  
  
Neo- Japan forfeited the right of his country to rule when he tried to  
  
destroy not only our colony, but all space." said a Neo- American  
  
statesman, who preferred to remain anonymous. "Are we really  
  
expected to submit to a country that allowed that to happen? Our  
  
own colony sustained considerable damage trying to prevent Ulube  
  
from realizing his mad goal. Was that for nothing?"  
  
"The question isn't whether or not Neo- Japan has the right to  
  
rule space." believes the leader of Neo- Germany, Martin Agner.  
  
"It's whether or not they can defend the title against avaricious  
  
countries that may seek to press their advantage while Neo- Japan is  
  
weakened."  
  
At the moment, it doesn't look like it. Neo- Japan's colony was  
  
ripped apart by the Dark Gundam, and is struggling to ensure its  
  
survival. Leadership is being provided by Commissioner Karato.  
  
The other colony nations are trying to decide what to do and  
  
arguing among themselves. War looms over the horizon.  
  
"I don't want war." Neo- Hungary's Gundam fighter,  
  
Uladay Weilen, told this reporter fervently. "I am friends with some  
  
of the Gundam fighters from other nations. I don't want a  
  
deathmatch with them. The whole point of the Gundam Fight is to  
  
prevent war and death. That is what we fight for."  
  
With international politics in disarray and diplomacy breaking  
  
down on all fronts, what will happen?  
  
"I think it's war, chica." opined gruff Jorge Mira of Neo-  
  
Mexico. "I'm getting as far away from it as I can. Or at least I will,  
  
when I can think of a place unlikely to be touched by fighting."  
  
When asked if he truly believes such a place exists, Mira  
  
sighed. "No. Really, there is nowhere to run. The colonies were our  
  
refuge for a while, but now the fighting is getting to them too. I  
  
suppose there is nowhere to go, but how can we give up hope?"  
  
How indeed.  
  
Chibodee sighed heavily and tossed the newspaper aside. The future had  
  
seemed full of bright possibilities in the rosy glow of Rain's rescue and the  
  
destruction of the Dark Gundam, but not even a week later life was rapidly  
  
clearing his vision.  
  
'Just how the hell is the Shuffle Alliance supposed to control a war that could  
  
destroy our world?' he wondered, reflecting on the crest on his hand. Queen of  
  
Spades. He snorted. 'I'm about as far from a queen as you can get.'  
  
He turned his gaze outside the kitchen window. He'd been lucky enough  
  
that his house was one of the ones not damaged by the Dark Gundam's one  
  
malevolent attention toward it, but others had not been so fortunate. The  
  
general mood of the colony was either depressed or nasty, but most often angry.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?'  
  
*  
  
Far, far away in another colony, Argo Gulskii was thinking the same  
  
thing. 'Ultimately, we are fighters, not diplomats.' He allowed himself a shudder at  
  
the thought of what would happen if Chibodee Crocket was entrusted with  
  
talking tense nations out of going at each other's throats. 'Definitely NOT. What,  
  
then, can we do? Anything? Is there anything that CAN be done?  
  
'Whatever else happens, we CANNOT allow war. We have to find a way to stop  
  
this.' the big Russian resolved. He sighed. 'I have to find a way to talk to the others.  
  
Preferably in person.' "Natasha!" he called aloud.  
  
*  
  
"Sai Saici!" called Kaiyun.  
  
"What?" returned his ward, currently hanging upside down from a tree.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Sai carefully stashed his photo of Cecil in a pocket next to his heart that  
  
he'd sewn himself (if very badly) before flipping off the tree and onto the  
  
ground. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me." Kaiyun ordered, making his way into the temple.  
  
Sai followed, noticing with approval the beautiful gifts the Emperor had  
  
bestowed on the Shaolin monks in appreciation for Sai's dedication. He was  
  
brought out of his reverie, however, when they met Zuisen in the comm room,  
  
the only one in the temple reserved for contact with the outside world.  
  
"Sit, Sai Saici." Zuisen said, not unkindly. As Sai did as ordered, Kaiyun  
  
continued.  
  
"We have recently had a communication from Argo Gulskii, the fighter  
  
from Neo- Russia."  
  
"What'd Bro say?"  
  
"That he was concerned about the recent tensions among the colonies."  
  
Zuisen told him. "He wants a meeting of the Shuffle Alliance, preferably  
  
somtime this week."  
  
"A meeting...?"  
  
"He seems to believe that it is the duty of the Shuffle Alliance to prevent  
  
war among the colonies." Kaiyun clarified.  
  
"Well, what're we waiting for?!" Sai yelled, leaping to his feet. "Let's  
  
go!"  
  
The monks exchanged an amused, exasperated look before shrugging,  
  
rising, and following.  
  
*  
  
"Miss Marie- Louise?" George called, stepping into the rose garden. He  
  
walked over to the bench where she was sitting.  
  
Marie- Louise turned a red rose over and over in her slim fingers.  
  
"You're leaving." she said quietly, managing to imbue the two words with a  
  
wealth of sadness.  
  
"Yes." he confirmed, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Why are you going? WHERE are you going?"  
  
"I am going to meet the other members of the Shuffle Alliance to discuss  
  
what we can do to ease the tensions among the colonies and prevent war."  
  
Marie- Louise's heart swelled at his gallantry. "Oh, George, do you really  
  
think you can do it?"  
  
"We have to." he said grimly. "War cannot be allowed. Thousands of  
  
people would die..."  
  
'And you cannot stand for that to happen again, as you watch.' Marie- Louise  
  
thought, remembering the match in which he had won the right to be the fighter  
  
for Neo- France.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked into her sad eyes and took the rose from her  
  
fingers and kissed it before returning it to her. "Enjoy the loveliness of the roses,  
  
Miss Marie- Louise." said George de Sand, rising and tearing his eyes from hers  
  
as he turned his back and walked away.  
  
"Oh, I do." she whispered. "They remind me of you." She buried her  
  
nose in the fragrant flower and tried to dam her tears.  
  
*  
  
Rain sighed. "Well, it'll be nice seeing everyone again, at any rate."  
  
Domon didn't answer, just sat staring out of the porthole.  
  
"Domon? What is it?" Rain asked, packing clothes for both of them.  
  
He didn't answer, and Rain knew better than to press him further. It was  
  
enough for her to be with him.  
  
*  
  
Well, did you like? Review review review and tell me what you didn't like, so I can correct it! And please tell me how I can make it better. Thanks to the people who answered my questions from the first time I posted. Next chapter should be up- uh- soon. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. Please point them out to me so I won't do it twice! 


	2. Together Again

They had settled on the Guyana Highlands as their meeting- place, since  
  
they all knew where it was and its location on Earth made colonial tensions at  
  
least somewhat removed.  
  
Domon and Rain arrived first and began setting up camp. "Domon-"  
  
Rain began.  
  
He looked up from the fire he had just started. "What?"  
  
She looked a little abashed at his tone. "Nothing."  
  
Domon was getting irritated. "What?"  
  
"It's just- you've seemed distant, for the past couple of days. Ever since  
  
the tension among the colonies began building up. I was wondering- what was  
  
wrong."  
  
He bit back a caustic reply and went with an honest one instead. Unable  
  
to look at her, he instead stared into the fire. "All this trouble with the  
  
colonies..." he said softly. "It just seems like we can't get a break. First there  
  
was the Dark Gundam, and the Tournament, but when we rescued you I  
  
thought all that was over. I thought everything was going to be okay, because  
  
we were together. But now the whole world's in an uproar. I don't know what  
  
to do, Rain... I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm sick of it."  
  
"Oh, Domon." Her eyes were suspiciously bright. "Everything WILL be  
  
all right. Like you said, we're together... and no matter what comes, neither of  
  
us has to face it alone."  
  
He got to his feet, holding her eyes the whole time. Rain's breathing  
  
began to quicken as he got closer and he wrapped her in his arms, leaning her  
  
back...  
  
An approving whoop interrupted them. "Way to do it, Domon!" yelled  
  
Chibodee Crocket, with his crew giggling behind him.  
  
"You are SUCH a barbarian." George de Sand reproved him, walking out  
  
of the woods with his white outfit as pristine as always.  
  
"Aw, cut Bro a break!" Sai Saici protested, bouncing into the campsite.  
  
"That WAS pretty good!"  
  
"Sai Saici!" the monks chorused from behind.  
  
Rain tried to banish her blush by changing the subject. "Looks like  
  
everyone's here, except Argo and Nastasha."  
  
"We're here." Nastasha's authoritative voice preceded her.  
  
"All right, everyone's here." Rain amended.  
  
"I'll start dinner!" Sai Saici whipped out his cooking gear.  
  
'How does he do that so fast?' Rain wondered.  
  
Domon sat on his haunches, poking at the fire, while Sai cooked and Rain  
  
and Nastasha watched Chibodee and his crew. They were amusing themselves  
  
by playing Paper Rock Scissors. Rain noticed that Chibodee seemed awfully  
  
intent on winning- but that was probably because he'd put up a bottle of liquor  
  
as the prize.  
  
She glanced over to the monks, George, and Raymond. Raymond was  
  
holding a newspaper; by the looks of it, they were discussing its contents.  
  
"That's right." Raymond confirmed. "They're saying that if war DOES  
  
break out, Gundam fighters are going to be especially targeted, since they're the  
  
symbol of the strength of their country, and at least its strongest fighter."  
  
"War cannot be allowed." George proclaimed.  
  
He was interrupted by a roar of protest from the Neo- Americans.  
  
"You cheated!" Shirley accused, pointing a finger at Chibodee.  
  
He held up his hands and widened his eyes. "I did not! You girls lost,  
  
fair and square. Admit it! I am the Paper Rock Scissors KING!"  
  
"You cheated." Shirley muttered resentfully under her breath.  
  
'These are the people who are going to save the world. Again.' Rain thought,  
  
glancing around at all of them.  
  
'Heaven help us.'  
  
*  
  
Thanks to BlinxKasshu for pointing out that Nastasha's name is not Natasha, and to everyone reading. Please review and tell me how to improve! 


	3. Breakfast

The next morning, Rain, usually the first to wake up, was surprised to  
  
find herself second instead.  
  
George de Sand was sipping a cup of coffee delicately enough to make  
  
Rain glad Chibodee wasn't up yet. When he noticed her presence, George rose  
  
to his feet and bowed, kissing Rain's hand in greeting. "Good morning,  
  
Mademoiselle."  
  
"Good morning." Rain sleepily greeted him.  
  
"There is coffee ready, although I'm afraid breakfast hasn't been started  
  
yet."  
  
"Oh, I'll do that." Rain offered, rummaging around for enough breakfast  
  
supplies to feed their not inconsiderable party. While she was preparing the  
  
meal, George talked to her back.  
  
"Rain-" he started, uncharacteristically hesitant.  
  
She paused and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked,  
  
becoming slightly more alert.  
  
He took a breath and pressed on, customary composure returning. "What  
  
do you think about the future governing of the colonies, or of the Gundam fight  
  
for that matter?"  
  
'Oh, THAT.' Rain was glad he couldn't see her face as she suppressed  
  
memories of the time she'd been held captive in the Dark Gundam. "Well..." she  
  
started slowly. "What did Domon tell you about why Master Asia allied himself  
  
with the Dark Gundam?"  
  
"That it was because of the destruction of the Earth as a consequence of  
  
the Gundam fight. I've thought about it myself, after my battle with Domon in  
  
Paris." George admitted softly.  
  
"Right." Rain confirmed, nodding. She sat down, having finished  
  
everything but the cooking itself and serving the finished products. Blue eyes  
  
met violet. "Master saw the destruction of the Earth when no one else did, or IF  
  
they did, they didn't care. He thought the Dark Gundam, and destroying the  
  
human race itself, was the answer. I don't agree, but I do think that something  
  
has to be done about saving the Earth. I'm not sure what that something is, but  
  
maybe with Dr. Kasshu revived... we can find a way to make the Gundam fight  
  
less harmful in regards to this planet."  
  
George smiled gently. "I hope so."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Domon  
  
stumbled in.  
  
"Not a morning person, Domon?" George asked innocently, after taking a  
  
look at the Japanese fighter's more- tousled- than- normal hair and bleary eyes.  
  
"Urg." Domon answered intelligently.  
  
"I think it's done." Rain observed, removing their breakfast from the fire.  
  
Argo and Nastasha came up together. Nastasha made a comment to Argo  
  
that Rain couldn't quite catch, and slapped her whip into her palm. Rain gave  
  
them both plates and watched Argo's impressive appetite in action with eyes she  
  
did her best not to widen, or let stare.  
  
Sai dragged himself up to them in a manner reminiscent of that of  
  
Domon moments before. The monks followed closely to prevent any escapes  
  
back to the comfort of his bedroll.  
  
"Good morning, Sai Saici." Rain smiled.  
  
"Morning." Sai repeated dumbly. Then he perked up. "Food!" Sai  
  
grabbed a plate before Rain had finished loading food onto it and promptly  
  
began devouring it like a ravenous wolf.  
  
"I'm glad to see you enjoy my cooking." Rain observed dryly, watching  
  
the carnage with something like awe.  
  
"S'good." Sai acknowledged.  
  
"Sai Saici, slow down-" warned Kaiyun.  
  
"- Or you will choke!" Zuisen finished.  
  
True to form, a piece of biscuit lodged in Sai's throat even as he rapidly  
  
shook his head in denial. George spoke over the resulting coughing fit.  
  
"Ah, there's Raymond!"  
  
"Where has he been?" Nastasha barked.  
  
Before George could answer, Chibodee's crew walked up, blinking  
  
sleepily. They silently (for once) took their food and sat down amongst the  
  
others, followed closely by Chibodee, who made a beeline for the coffee.  
  
"He'll be bringing back newspapers for us." George explained, eyeing  
  
Chibodee's worshipful intake of the coffee with some amusement. "To better  
  
explain and understand what's happening in the colonies."  
  
"Nothing to understand." Chibodee grunted. "The Dark Gundam  
  
wrecked two colonies and lots of Gundams and now everybody's pissed off.  
  
And WE'RE supposed to do something about it." He returned his attention to  
  
his breakfast.  
  
"Crude but succinct." George said dryly.  
  
"'Succinct?'" Bunny repeated.  
  
"He summed it up very well with remarkably few words." George  
  
explained. "Especially for him."  
  
"Watch it, Frenchie, I'll smash in that arrogant face of yours." Chibodee  
  
warned.  
  
George only laughed before rising to greet the returned Raymond.  
  
I know it's moving rather slowly but I like writing scenes where they can just interact in something other than a crisis. But don't worry, I'll commence the fireworks soon! :) I got a little ahead of myself so pardon any snags... and please point them out to me when you come across them. Um, I know Dr. Kasshu noticed and cared about the destruction of Earth, but then, Rain's only human! :) Part of her charm is that she's only USUALLY right. And does anyone know how I can get this thing (Word) to upload italics and bold? Any readers, thanks for reading. :) Oh, and I wasn't sure what they'd be eating for breakfast, so I avoided particular foods, since eggs and bread spoil (or at least I think they do) and biscuits are carried on long journeys (like sea voyages Hundreds of Years Ago.) 


	4. Raymond's Return

"Hello, Raymond." George said.  
  
Raymond looked rather harassed. "Hello, Master George. I'm sorry I'm  
  
late; those people at the store, well, they could tell I was from the colony, and  
  
I'm afraid things got a bit tense before I left."  
  
George's eyes grew steely. "Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Raymond was quick to deny. "No, nothing happened, but I  
  
would suggest that you, Mr. Domon, Mr. Sai Saici, Mr. Argo, and Mr. Chibodee  
  
not go to town. Those Earth people don't hold those in the colonies, or Gundam  
  
fighters, in any favor."  
  
"Why not?" Chibodee protested. "We saved their asses!"  
  
George shot a frown over his shoulder but kept his comments to himself.  
  
"Well, Mr. Chibodee," Raymond answered as diplomatically as he could,  
  
"they're upset with the destruction that the Gundam fight causes the Earth, and,  
  
well, they see people from the colonies and especially Gundam fighters as  
  
representative of that destruction..."  
  
Chibodee leapt to his feet. "Those dirty-"  
  
"Enough!" Nastasha's voice stopped the bickering cold. "Mr. Crocket,  
  
SIT DOWN. Haring off half- cocked will only make things worse and most  
  
certainly will NOT change the attitudes of those people."  
  
"Nastasha's right." Rain spoke into the sudden quiet. "We need to work  
  
on the larger problem here, the destruction of Earth." She began cleaning up,  
  
hastily assisted by Raymond and Sai Saici.  
  
"That is a problem requiring attention, certainly," Nastasha demurred,  
  
"but the immediate crisis facing us is defusing tensions among the colonies- and  
  
finding a reason why they should listen to us. Or more accurately, the Shuffle  
  
Alliance." She whacked her ever- present whip against her palm.  
  
"First, let's read the papers and see what exactly is going on." George  
  
suggested.  
  
George, Nastasha, Shirley, Janet, Cath, Bunny, and Chibodee took papers  
  
and the camp settled into silence but for the noises of cleaning and quiet  
  
murmurs among Rain, Sai Saici, and Raymond. 


	5. Temper Tantrums and Taunts

"Okay," George said in a pleasant tone, gritting his teeth, "we've  
  
established that the colonies have made up a Colonial Assembly, correct?"  
  
"Correct." Chibodee, Nastasha, Chibodee's girls, Rain, and Raymond said  
  
through their own clenched teeth.  
  
"We've established that this Assembly is bicameral and the Houses are  
  
based on population and equal representation, and that the House with equal  
  
representation is the more powerful one, correct?"  
  
"Correct." came the grudging answer again.  
  
"Some nations object to the setup of the Assembly as being a copy of the  
  
Neo- American governmental system, correct?"  
  
"Correct." they chorused again, though Chibodee began looking  
  
mutinous.  
  
"So. There are our facts." George stated. "We must work around them."  
  
"I KNOW that-" Nastasha furiously began, at the same time as Chibodee  
  
burst out,  
  
"We shouldn't HAVE to work around those goddamned sons of bitches  
  
with their own way of doing things shoved so far up their ass that-"  
  
"Chibodee!" George reprimanded. "I will thank you NOT to be vulgar!"  
  
"Listen, ya French bastard-" Chibodee snarled.  
  
"Stop it!" Rain stomped her booted foot. "Chibodee, we all KNOW  
  
you're upset, but please don't take it out on us! George is only trying to help!  
  
Besides, HE'S not the one you're really mad at!"  
  
Chibodee sprang up, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, but a warning  
  
growl from Domon prompted a sullen, sudden turn of the heel and furious  
  
stomping into the woods, accompanied by mutterings that none of them  
  
particularly cared to hear.  
  
"Sorry." Shirley casually apologized, sounding used to it.  
  
George let out a deep breath. "It's not your fault, Mademoiselle, but  
  
thank you nonetheless."  
  
"He's just frustrated." Rain soothed.  
  
"We all are." Nastasha snappily retorted, "but the rest of us are mature  
  
enough not to go have a temper tantrum."  
  
"That's just how Chibodee is." Cath defended. "He'll come back later,  
  
cooled down and sorry."  
  
"This isn't helping us." Argo pointed out.  
  
"Right." Nastasha quickly agreed. "We need to figure out some way to  
  
influence them if they take the wrong course."  
  
"And how would we do that, Sis?" Sai Saici asked. From anyone else in  
  
the group, the question would have been sarcastic.  
  
And the arguments began again.  
  
*  
  
Chibodee wasn't sure how far he'd gone before the red cleared from his  
  
vision. He usually didn't get that riled unless there was an enemy in front of  
  
him.  
  
'Well,' he considered, 'there is an enemy. One reason I'm so pissed is because  
  
it's one I can't pound. Or even see.  
  
'Not that pounding those sorry- ass delegates would do any good.' he snorted.  
  
'This whole thing is one big bogus headache...'  
  
He half- turned in response to a prickling at the back of his neck.  
  
He received a foot in his face for his pains.  
  
Chibodee recovered quickly, spreading his legs to brace himself and  
  
holding his fists in a battle-ready stance. "You want it? COME ON!" he roared,  
  
glad of the opportunity to work off his frustrations in this most satisfying of  
  
ways.  
  
And it came, in the form of a rapid series of kicks and punches that  
  
reminded him forcefully of Domon. Especially when a few blows to the ribs  
  
hindered his ability to breathe...  
  
Chibodee lashed out at an enemy that was only a sinister amalgamation  
  
of shadows. Each glancing attack left him spinning in its direction, only to be set  
  
upon from behind.  
  
"Come out and fight me FAIR!" he bellowed.  
  
A kick to his chest sent him flying backwards, his unseen opponent taking  
  
the opportunity to deliver further punches to his face and chest that left him all  
  
but winded. He crashed into a tree and the blows stopped.  
  
"You're pathetic." came a cutting female voice from the shadows. It  
  
moved too quickly for Chibodee to track. "You're the representative of Neo-  
  
America? Shame, shame, shame."  
  
Chibodee struggled to his feet. "Come out and fight me!"  
  
There was a gleam of white in the darkness that might have been a smile,  
  
and Chibodee was assaulted again. A kick to the groin left him curling in the  
  
dirt.  
  
"Cheater!" he wheezed.  
  
"Life isn't fair." the voice retorted sharply. "If you rely on your enemies  
  
to fight fair, you're going to die. And YOUR enemies will NOT fight fair,  
  
Chibodee Crocket. You think the Dark Gundam was bad? You knew what you  
  
were up against and could face it out in the open. You don't have the skills to  
  
elude the shadows that will be reaching for you now. If you're going to help  
  
your friends, let alone yourself, you're going to have to quit thinking like a  
  
boxer. You're going to have to drastically increase your speed and creativity.  
  
And some work on your marksmanship wouldn't be amiss, either. I watched  
  
you fight Chapman, last time."  
  
"Who- are you?" he growled.  
  
"I'm the one watching from the shadows. I'm the one who's been keeping  
  
them from you for the past year, who's been in the wings. But I can't do it any  
  
more. You're going to have to learn how to protect yourself."  
  
Chibodee raised himself to a scraped elbow. "You dirty little-"  
  
"I'll be back." she interrupted. "And I'll kick your ass until you can make  
  
a good enough stand that I'm satisfied." Her voice was taunting as it floated  
  
back to him. "Bye, baby."  
  
Chibodee managed to make it to his feet before he passed out.  
  
Poor Chibodee! But I can't resist giving myself an excuse to beat him up a little. :) Special thanks to LivEvil and BlinxKasshu for reviewing. Give yourself a cookie! As always, please review and give me advice. Tell me what you think and why.  
  
And does Chibodee seem like the weakest member of the Shuffle Alliance to anyone else? 


	6. Chibodee Found

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Shirley voiced what everyone else was  
  
thinking. "Something's happened."  
  
"Of course something's happened. Our crests burned." Sai Saici rejoined.  
  
"It was only for an instant. Are you sure-" Rain said, looking worried.  
  
"We're sure." Domon answered for all of them. "We need to look for  
  
him."  
  
"Split up into groups, a fighter with each one." Nastasha commanded.  
  
Everyone was too concerned to resent her taking charge. Nastasha eyed them  
  
shrewdly. "Domon with Bunny and Rain; Sai Saici with Shirley and Raymond;  
  
Argo with Cath and me, and George can take Janet, Kaiyun, and Zuisen."  
  
Seeing several of them about to object, she somewhat resentfully explained  
  
herself. "I was trying to balance out the strength in each group. Do any of you  
  
have a better idea?"  
  
"No, let's go." Rain spoke before anyone else had a chance. They  
  
collected in their groups, nodded and shared one last grave look with each other,  
  
and disappeared into the dark.  
  
*  
  
Rain flicked on the flashlight. "Bunny, do you know if he would have  
  
gone in a particular direction?"  
  
Bunny wrang her hands. "I don't really know." she said nervously. "He  
  
usually stomps off in a straight line when he's that mad, doesn't pay attention  
  
where he's going, but he always seems to wind up in a bar some way or  
  
another... but I don't suppose there are any bars out here, and even if there were  
  
we don't have a phone..."  
  
Rain's free hand found Bunny's shoulder. "It's all right. We'll find him."  
  
she told her kindly.  
  
Bunny sniffed.  
  
Domon's dark eyes scanned the underbrush. He knew this terrain better  
  
than anyone else, now; he'd spent his years of training here. "Quiet." he said  
  
without his usual irritation. He turned to Rain. "I'm going ahead. Keep your  
  
pistol handy and yell if you need me."  
  
Rain nodded smartly and Domon melted into the darkness ahead of  
  
them, calming his state of mind and bringing all his senses to their fullest.  
  
"What's he doing?" Bunny whispered.  
  
"He knows this place. He trained here." Rain replied in a low voice. "I  
  
think he's going on ahead to see if he can find something we wouldn't be able  
  
to."  
  
"Oh, I hope he can." Bunny whispered fervently.  
  
*  
  
"So, Sis, any idea where he went?" Sai Saici queried.  
  
Shirley sighed heavily. "Just in this general direction."  
  
"I'm sure you already know Mr. Chibodee is very adept at taking care of  
  
himself." Raymond offered. "He'll turn up."  
  
"He always does." Shirley muttered. Her hands clenched. "And WHEN  
  
he does, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for making me worry..."  
  
Raymond kept his mouth firmly shut.  
  
"Good deal, Sis!" Sai commented breezily, scanning from left to right.  
  
*  
  
"He went somewhere in this direction..." Nastasha muttered. She  
  
abruptly turned toward Cath. "Would there be anywhere particular that he  
  
would go?"  
  
"He usually goes to a bar when he's mad, or trains." Cath said slowly,  
  
thinking. "But I can't think of anywhere particular, no. Not unless there's  
  
something he can destroy handy."  
  
"Would he be cutting down trees?"  
  
Cath frowned. "I don't think so. Pulverizing a rock would be more his  
  
style. Preferably with that Burning Punch of his."  
  
"All right, we look for rocks. Big ones." Nastasha directed.  
  
*  
  
"We should probably fan out to cover more ground." George suggested.  
  
The others silently obeyed his directive, playing flashlights over the  
  
ground.  
  
"Mademoiselle- is it Janet?- do you have any idea of where Chibodee  
  
would go?" George asked as gently as he could.  
  
Janet shook her head. "No. He just stormed off, I don't imagine he was  
  
headed anywhere special."  
  
*  
  
Each group spent the better part of an hour trudging deeper and deeper  
  
into the forest, calling Chibodee's name, before suddenly-  
  
"Chibode- EE!" Bunny squealed, upon seeing Domon walking toward them  
  
with an out- of- it Chibodee supported by an arm around the Neo- Japanese  
  
fighter's shoulders.  
  
Rain gave Domon a relieved smile and sent 3 shots into the air, with a  
  
carefully timed pause between each one.  
  
Domon didn't return the smile. He gently lowered Chibodee to the  
  
ground at Rain's feet.  
  
Rain's brow creased. Bruises and cuts covered his face and his shirt and  
  
jacket bore definite evidence of a scuffle, but his knuckles were unmarked. 'How  
  
could he not have hit anything?'  
  
George, Janet, Kaiyun, and Zuisen crashed out from the trees to her right.  
  
Kaiyun and Zuisen respecfully hung back while George joined Domon in  
  
standing over their friend, and Janet rushed to Bunny, immediately throwing a  
  
comforting arm around the woman.  
  
Rain opened one of Chibodee's eyes and tested its reaction to the light.  
  
'Concussion.' She stood up and looked at Domon and George. "I'd rather not  
  
wait for the others. Can you get him back to camp?"  
  
"Of course." George assured her, moving to Chibodee's other side and  
  
helping Domon hoist the Neo- American.  
  
"Kaiyun, Zuisen, will you stay here and tell the others we've gone back?"  
  
Rain asked them.  
  
"Certainly." they chorused.  
  
Rain bowed her head gratefully and struck out with Domon and George  
  
hot on her heels.  
  
I'm not sure about medical practices or anything, so I'm just winging it. Forgive any mistakes, or out of character- ness. Thanks for reading and please review because right now I'm under the impression that only 2 people are reading this. Am I that bad? 


	7. Just What the Doctor Ordered

Rain sighed heavily as she exited the tent.  
  
The rest of the Neo- Americans and Shuffle Alliance sprang to their feet, eyes alertly searching her face.  
  
"He'll be fine." Rain told them, before they could ask. "He just needs a couple of days of rest. You can go in now- and if anyone's unable to sleep, I'd like to ask that you keep an eye on him and come get me if anything changes- but he's asleep."  
  
"Thank you, Rain." Shirley said sincerely, smiling through tears that she refused to let fall.  
  
Rain returned the smile. "You're welcome." She looked at Domon. "Coming?"  
  
Domon's ears burned red. "Yeah."  
  
The rest of the Shuffles and their crews also rose to their feet and, bidding each other good night, went to bed.  
  
*  
  
It was that damned clown again, except this time the voice taunting him was female. "Shame, shame, shame." it mocked derisively, and laughed.  
  
"Shut UP!" Chibodee raged, drawing back a fist.  
  
A sudden pain in his shoulder told him he'd been hit, and he found himself paralyzed, unable to attack the clown face that loomed over him, laughing, laughing, always laughing till he thought he'd go mad... and then the voice changed.  
  
"CHIBODEE!"  
  
'Four- part harmony?' he thought bemusedly, opening his eyes.  
  
Eight more returned his gaze, one pair with the strange glimmer born of light reflecting off glass...  
  
"You're awake." Shirley's voice observed, heavy with relief.  
  
"We were so worried!" Bunny cried- in more than one sense of the word, from the sound of it.  
  
"Did you hurt your shoulder when you jerked like that?" Cath inquired.  
  
"You should probably go back to sleep..." Janet's voice trailed off, "but I'm glad you're awake. You had us concerned there for a while." she all but whispered.  
  
His bruises and cuts reminded him just what had prompted the dream. "I don't think I could go back to sleep." he complained gruffly.  
  
"We'll help you." Shirley said, with a significant glance at the other girls, who nodded. Taking a big breath, they sang together...  
  
*  
  
"Domon! Do you hear that?" Rain hissed.  
  
Domon was instantly alert. "What?"  
  
Rain turned her head, listening intently. "It sounds like- singing!"  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes. Then-  
  
"Isn't that the song Chibodee's girls sang for him when he was fighting the clown?" Domon asked, befuddled.  
  
"You're right." Rain confirmed a moment later. "They must be singing him to sleep- that's so sweet!"  
  
"Mmph. You woke me up for THAT?" Domon whined, rolling over.  
  
Rain contented herself with punching his shoulder and letting the muted song put her to sleep as well.  
  
Sorry about the delay in getting this out, but I was at my aunt's house for two months and couldn't update... and then I get home (I'm actually typing this the very same night I got back! Aren't you proud?) to find that someone's deleted the file with all the past chapters in it... probably my father... *grr* So I don't have anything to look back on but what's on FF.net, and my notes for the rest of this fic are lost... so I'll be winging it from here on out and hoping to God it turns out okay. *sigh* I deserve cookies... I think I'll go get some. :) Review, please! 


	8. A Lady of the Night

"Just one more day." Rain wheedled.

Chibodee folded his arms with a mulish look. "I wanna get up NOW."

"Please stay in bed, Chibodee." Bunny pleaded. "We'll bring you whatever you want."

"I WANT to get up." Chibodee stuck to his guns. 

"I'll sit on you if I have to, Chibodee. You're staying right where you are." Shirley told him sternly. 

"FINE!" he unhappily capitulated, sulking. 

Rain smiled brightly. "It's only for the day, Chibodee. You can get up tomorrow, okay? I'll go get you breakfast."

She was met outside the tent by the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, George first. "I heard some of what went on in there. I trust he wasn't **too** very difficult?"

Rain smiled while bustling around, fixing Chibodee a plate. "You just have to know how to deal with him."

George lifted an eyebrow. "I've found him to be incorrigible no matter **what** methods are used." 

"Shirley." Rain replied simply. 

George nodded appreciatively. Over the past few days, as Chibodee recovered, they had all stayed near the camp, and in the time they had spent together George (among others) had learned to tell Chibodee's crew apart. 

George had also spent a good deal of this downtime thinking about Marie Louise- if he had been anyone else, this would have been classified as daydreaming. She was so different from the women here. 

'_Of course, she isn't a woman. Princess Marie- Louise is a girl.'_ he sternly told himself. 

'_However, she is no ordinary girl.'_ a traitorous little voice in his head piped up.

George hastily shut off that line of thought. "I suppose if Chibodee is well enough to bellow, recovery must not be far away."

"I'm going to let him get up tomorrow. But I think he's going to be unpleasantly surprised; he'll probably be a little shaky." Rain sighed. "And you know Chibodee; he'll want to train, and track down whoever it was that did this to him and beat **them** up."

"We won't let him do anything too stupid." Domon offered.

"Didja get those ingredients I asked you for, Bro?" Sai Saici asked Raymond, newly arrived from another shopping trip.

Raymond smiled. "I was able to find them all, Sai Saici." He pulled a bag out of the pile at his feet. 

Sai rifled through it twice before satisfying himself that everything was there. "All **right**!" he whooped, springing into the air with a fist raised. "Thanks, Bro!" He zoomed off into the woods, where they saw him leap into a tree and begin swinging from branch to branch. 

Rain looked after him wistfully. "I wish **I** could find some way to get that much energy."

Domon harrumphed. "I don't. That kid's a maniac." There was clearly affection in his voice.

"Now that we don't have to worry about Chibodee, let's get back to this." Nastasha shook a paper at them, the bold headline reading "War Imminent? Peace Talks Break Down"

"Nastasha, we've been over and over this and I don't see anything we can do, except go back to the colonies and try to advise our leaders." Rain argued. 

"If we present a united front and make it clear we won't tolerate war, perhaps that will help." Argo suggested. 

"Are we agreed, then?" Domon asked.

Everyone nodded. 

"Someone will need to tell Chibodee and his girls, and Sai Saici. When do we leave?" Nastasha made the simple inquiry sound like an order. 

"We should probably wait until at least the end of this week to leave." Rain thought aloud. "Chibodee should be fine by then. I'll go tell them now, if it's all right with all of you." She stood upon receiving their nods. 

The rest of them sat in silence, somehow not quite as glad to go home as they should have been. 

*

That night, Asherah crept into their camp. '_You'd **think** the **Shuffle Alliance**, of all people, would be more careful, especially when they have civilians along.'_

She went straight to Chibodee's tent, having watched all of them earlier that day. Her opinion of the fighter Domon Kasshu went up another notch; he seemed to have a vague, uneasy feeling that something was out of place, but couldn't find a cause. 

She stepped inside. Chibodee was asleep on one cot, situated in the middle of the tent where it was easily accessible. The girls had apparently pushed their small cots together on either side of their employer, far enough away not to crowd him but close enough to notice any disturbances. 

They seemed to be soundly asleep. To ensure that things stayed that way, Asherah reached into a pocket and came out with a rag and a small vial. She moistened a corner of the cloth and moved from one girl to another, doing it so smoothly they didn't so much as twitch. 

Replacing the vial and rag, she cleared her throat.

Nothing.

Sniffing in displeasure, she solidly thumped his foot. Chibodee bolted upright upon noticing the figure standing at the end of his bed.

"You!" he gasped, trying to untangle himself from his blanket.

"Don't bother getting up." She dismissed his attempts with a careless wave of the hand. 

"Who **are** you?" Chibodee demanded, more than a little irritated. 

"My name is Asherah."

"What the hell do you **want** with me?"

Asherah sighed and seated herself on the edge of Cath and Bunny's bed. "I used to work for the Neo- American government."

"Doing what?" he pressed, catching an edge in her voice.

"I was a spy, an assassin, whatever was needed."

"…"

"I'm sure you know that the colonies are just about ready to declare war on one another. The situation on Earth isn't much better. The people there are sick of the Gundam fights, of their home being destroyed. A rogue operative- also from the Neo- American government, named Jonas Harrington- is selling weapons to the people of Earth, and further agitating them. For the past year I- and certain contacts of mine- have been working against him, so things aren't as bad as they might be otherwise. But things are coming to a head, and I need your help."

"The way to get my help," Chibodee informed her through gritted teeth, "is **not** attacking and teasing me."

"I did that to show you your own weakness. I've watched all of you for a long time, Chibodee Crocket, and while the others just might be able to scrape out of this alive, you have several vulnerabilities that combined make you a weak point in the team."

She overrode him before he could protest. "You fight like a boxer, relying on strength. You have Argo Gulskii for strength, and his is much more of an asset. You lose your temper. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but you can't see red. You have to channel and control that anger, turn it into a force that you can use in combat. You're impulsive. Making quick decisions is one thing, but being impulsive is another- you have to act quickly **and** use your brain.

"I'm going to keep coming back and kicking your ass until you can," she ticked off the points on slim fingers, "quit relying on strength and learn to think more like a martial artist, use your temper to **your** advantage, learn to **think**, and, moreover, to think in stressful, life- threatening situations. You're going to have to learn how to be more resourceful, to notice everything about your surroundings."

"And how am I going to learn all this?" Chibodee inquired sarcastically.

"The same way you learn anything else." Asherah was unperturbed by his rancor. "I'll teach you, then I'll test you."

"Teach me." he flatly repeated.

"Teach you." she confirmed. "I'll tell and show you what to do, drill you on it, then test you. When you can bring it all together and make a worthy stand against me, I'll leave you alone."

"And what if I say no?" he challenged.

"I'm going to show up, regardless. It's up to you if you learn the easy way or the hard way- if you let me show you, or if you learn by getting your ass kicked over and over and over again." She got up. "I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow night, after you've mulled over this for a while." Asherah slipped out of the tent and was gone before Chibodee could get out more than two words of a protest. 

Chibodee lay back, pondering the strange young woman, and it was a long while before he was able to fall asleep.

So, how do you like Asherah? I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this out earlier- our computer wouldn't connect to the Internet. But my uncle gave me his old one, which is very nice, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on. Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. The Plan

            "I'm sure there's more to it than what she told you." George was the first to speak after Chibodee finished the odd story of his midnight visitor.  

            "There seems to be some truth to it, though.  On my trips to get supplies I've noticed that the people here are even less friendly than on our previous visit." Raymond offered.

            "Raymond, did they-"

            "No, Master George, I was not harmed, or really even threatened.  It was more a change in their general demeanor, but who can blame them?  The Gundam fight **is** destroying their home, mostly for the benefit of people far removed from them."

            "I can tell you that growing up on the Earth, mostly without the benefit of any parent figure, I for one resented the people in the colonies." Shirley told them, her eyes staring off into the past.  "As far as I was concerned they were rich snobs who had no idea what life on Earth was like and didn't care."  The other girls murmured their agreement.  

            "I'm not trying to imply that she was lying.  I simply think that she didn't tell you all of it." George defended himself.  

            Chibodee was currently amusing himself by throwing punches at a bag of Bunny's, full of clothes, which he'd hung up on a pole.  Rain was eyeing him suspiciously, but he betrayed no sign of weakness.  

            "I want to see this woman." Bunny informed them.  The other girls voiced their agreement.  

            "I wonder why she didn't want to wake us up last night.  She had to know you would tell us." Shirley mused.  

            "Maybe she didn't want to be outnumbered." Janet opined.

            "No."  Chibodee immediately refuted her theory.  "She wasn't avoiding a fight."

            "How do you know?" Domon challenged.

            "I know." Chibodee replied cryptically.  

            "What are you going to tell her tonight?" Nastasha questioned.

            "I'll see if I can get her to tell me more about **why** she's doing this."

            "She told you why.  Or at least gave you a plausible explanation." Rain pointed out.  

            Chibodee grunted and slammed his fist into the bag, sending it flying wildly.  "That explanation wasn't good enough for me."  


	10. Consensus

            Asherah had known that she wouldn't be alone with Chibodee for their next meeting, but she was a bit surprised to see the entire camp turned out for her appearance.  She smiled.  '_I guess they **are** entitled to questions; I'm asking for their help, and beat up one of their own.  Time to join the party.'_  She flipped off the tree branch she'd been perching on, straight into the Gundam fighters' midst.  

            Kaiyun, Zuisen, and Raymond fell backwards with startled shouts, Domon, Chibodee, and George leapt to their feet, Rain put a hand to her gun, Nastasha slapped her whip into her palm and upped the hostility in her habitual glare,  Sai Saici sprang up to her in a fit of enthusiastic curiosity, and Argo remained stoic, as always.  

            Asherah laughed.  "**Down**, boys."  She flipped a hand at Domon, George, and Chibodee.  "As you might have guessed, I'm Asherah.  I imagine you have some questions for me, so sit down and we can get started."  She seated herself between Sai Saici and Raymond.  

            For their part, the three Gundam fighters on their feet exchanged glances and shrugs and took her advice.  "My first question is, what are you not telling?" George took the initiative.

            Asherah tilted her head in unconvincing innocence.  "What makes you think there's more to it than what I'm telling you?"

            George gave her a dry look.  "Common sense."  

            Asherah laughed.  "What more do you need to know?"

            "Everything that there is to know about this situation, if you're going to get us involved." Argo spoke up.

            "I've told you what you need to know."

            "What you think we need to know and what we actually want and need to know aren't necessarily the same thing." George pointed out.

            "I think we might do better with specific questions." Asherah frowned.  

            "You said you **used** to work for the Neo- American government.  Why did you leave?" Rain asked.  

            Asherah hesitated.  "I had a feud with another elite agent.  But, more than that… I snooped around and found out some things I didn't like.  I took valuable information and technology with me and left."  

            "You're a fugitive?"

            She nodded.  "And highly wanted."  

            "Valuable information?" Rain inquired.

            Asherah nodded again.  "I knew about some covert operations.  I also knew about actions of another rogue operative."

            "Covert operations?"

            "Another rogue operative?"

            "The Neo- American government was interested in upping tensions among the other colony nations.  The rogue operative is one Jonas Harrington, a man I'm familiar with."  

            "Why would the Neo- American government want tensions to rise?"  By the sound of his voice, Chibodee's  temper was rising as well.  

            "Because then the diplomats could play off of it.  And even if war broke out, if Neo- America hung back and waited for the other nations to weaken each other, they could then come to the forefront in terms of power.  This became even more important after the Dark Gundam's attack on the colony, which weakened Neo- America."

            There was a depressed silence.  They had enough objectivity about the world they lived in to recognize the power games Asherah was speaking of, and the importance of strength.  

            "What about Jonas Harrington?" 

            Asherah looked at Rain, and the Neo- Japanese woman saw a flash of something familiar in her eyes.  "He's another elite agent, but he isn't playing by the rules, either.  His superiors don't know that, though- or rather, they won't believe it." she said bitterly.  

            "We already know that he's selling weapons to the people here on Earth and stirring them up.  Why is he doing it?  Is it just greed?" 

            "No."  Asherah looked around.  "Are you familiar with John Locke?"

            "No." they replied.

            "He was an ancient English philosopher who believed that when the government failed in its duty to protect the rights of its citizens, the citizens had the right- possibly even the duty- to overthrow that government.  Jonas believes that the colony nations have failed in their duty to their citizens on Earth, and so have the right to overthrow the colony governments.

            "There's more to it, though." she continued.  "He's also convinced that we would do better to be governed by a central power- preferably Neo- America.  So he goes along with what the government wants him to do and works toward his own ends at the same time."  

            "How can we help?" Sai Saici offered.

            "Give the leaders of your countries a heads- up so they'll have **some** idea of what's going on.  Use your positions as members of the Shuffle Alliance to try to ensure that diplomacy remains a more viable option than war."

            "The Shuffle Alliance watch over combat to ensure that the human race doesn't destroy itself.  I really don't think there's anything we can do until it comes to actual fighting- but hopefully a solution will be reached before that happens." Argo said gruffly.  

            "People know who the Shuffle Alliance are, and, more importantly, respect you.  Even just being seen together, acting friendly, would probably help." Asherah told him.  

            "Why didn't you come to us a year ago?  Why wait till now?" Rain asked.

            "For one, the Dark Gundam was threatening the Earth and colonies.  It wouldn't have done any good to stop Jonas in his tracks if everything was going to be destroyed anyway.  And," she looked to be making a painful admission, "I thought I could deal with him on my own.  I thought I could take care of everything myself, but I can't.  I need help."  She looked around at them.  "How long will you need to decide whether to help me or not?"

            "Give us ten minutes for starters." Nastasha ordered, and Asherah nodded, jumped back into the woods, and melted into the darkness.

            "Well?" Nastasha turned back to the group.  "What do all of you think?"

            "I think we should help her." Sai Saici said immediately.

            "Don't be rash, Sai Saici!" cautioned the monks, undermining their lesson when they added, "We agree."

            "So do I." Rain told them.

            "If you're in it, so am I." Domon put his arm around her in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, prompting Rain to give him a suspicious sidelong glance, which Domon ignored.

            "I'm not happy with this, but… I'll help." said George, prompting Raymond to add his instant support.

            "Count us in." Chibodee spoke for himself and his crew.

            "And us." Nastasha chimed in.  "We're all agreed?"

            They were.

            "Asherah!" Nastasha yelled.

            The woman strolled into camp.  "Have you reached a consensus?"

            "We have.  We'll help you." Nastasha told her.

            "Good!  I'll be contacting you soon." Asherah didn't heed any of the protests shouted after her as she once again vanished.


	11. Memories

            Asherah leaned back against a tree and sighed.  She didn't have anything to do right now- a welcome change- and she was determined to do absolutely nothing just as hard as she could.  _Work hard, play hard, relax hard._

            Working hard- working like a Puritan ant- was instilled in all prospective agents from day one in the training program.  And Asherah had been a very willing, eager student.  

            Her father's face, handsome despite its lines and grave expression, rose in her mind's eye.  Her heart tightened.  _Daddy._  Asherah had been the only daughter of eight children, and a daddy's girl to the bone.  She had gotten her insomnia and an ability to get by on an unusually small amount of sleep from a natural inclination exacerbated by waiting up each night for her father to get home from his jobs, and the young man had taken the opportunity to teach her what he'd held most important in life.  _"Asherah," he'd told the little girl perched on his knee, watching him intently, "duty is the most important thing in life.  You have to be guided by your responsibility to what you hold most important.  Do you know why I come home so late every night?"_

_            The child Asherah shook her head._

            "I have three jobs that I work at.  It's hard, and it's not something I really enjoy doing, but I do it because I have to.  I work so that you and your mother and brothers can have food, clothes, shelter, and whatever else you need.  I do it because I love you.  You, your mother, and your brothers are my family.  Family is the most important thing in my life."  He smiled at her.  "I wonder, when you grow up, what will be most important to you.  I wonder what the focus of your life will be."

            **_Freedom._** she thought firmly in reply. 

            Freedom was also the focus of Jonas' life.  A memory came to mind, unbidden.  

            _Asherah waved a sheaf of papers at Jonas.  "What are these?"_

_            The look on his face told her.  "How did you find those?"_

_            "That's not the issue here."  Asherah's tone turned dangerous.  "I asked you what these were."_

_            He gauged her eyes and exhaled huffily.  "They're papers documenting my arms sales to people on Earth."_

_            "And **why** would you be selling weapons to them?"_

_            "You know about the conditions there, what life is like for them.  They're tired of the colonial governments that both care and do nothing for them.  They have the right to decide what's best for themselves, not some committee up in the colony that doesn't know what it's like, that knows nothing and considers these people only a tool, their only value in what they can be used for… they're human beings, Asherah, they don't deserve that!"  He looked into her eyes, and Asherah could see passionate conviction burning there.  Her heart fell._

_            "So you're selling them arms so that they can rebel and take their lives back."_

_            "Asherah, they have a God- given **right** to their lives.  Don't you believe in the sanctity of human life?  The dignity of humanity?  Do you remember what we learned about the origins of America, the whole reason we exist as a country?  Our country- the country we both serve, the country whose interests **always** guide everything we **do**- was based on this!  We've gone off course.  I'm only trying to set things right again."_

_            "There must be some other way."_

_            "Don't you think I've thought about this?  I've talked to the people left on Earth, Asherah.  All they want is the chance to try for something better.  Don't you think at least **some** of them have done their utmost to change things without it coming to this?  The colonial authorities don't care and won't listen.  There **is** no other way."  This last was said in a tone of utter finality._

_            "Jonas-"_

_            "And the Gundam fights." he continued, quietly now.  "In the name of peace, those fights are destroying their home.  Not only their home, but our legacy.  They've tried to talk to Congress about it, but no one is interested.  No one will listen.  I've rooted around, Asherah, talked to people, looked into things.  This is the only way the people of Earth have to take their lives back."_

_            "Surely **someone** in Congress sees those people as potential votes.  That would give them value." Asherah tried._

_            "No one's interested.  They see those on Earth as uneducated, ignorant, beneath their notice and unworthy of their time and consideration.  Besides, it would be too inconvenient to rig up some sort of voting system.  It would have to be massive and expensive, and you know that the only thing those politicians are interested in is lining their pockets." Jonas said bitterly.  _

_            "Rebellion shouldn't be an option, Jonas.  Civil war should be avoided at all costs.  By fighting, we'd expose vulnerability to the other nations, and one of them would try something.  More lives would be lost.  I treasure freedom as much as you, but this isn't the way to win it.  We just have to work on changing the perception of the people on Earth in the colonies.  It wouldn't be easy, but you and I could do it.  We're the best, Jonas, and we've done harder things before."  _

_            "This is the only way." he repeated.  Asherah could see the change in his eyes.  He was now studying her as a potential threat.  "Asherah, **please**, help me.  I love you.  We're married.  We're supposed to do things together, be united."_

_            "Our **country** is supposed to be united.  I'll help you, but you have to stop this now.  Jonas… this is **not** the only way.  There have to be better options-"_

_            "There **aren't.**" he interrupted.  "Are you with me, Asherah?"_

_            "No." she replied, voice firm and quiet.  A tear rolled down her cheek.  _

_            He reeled back, as though she had struck him.  He recovered himself only with difficulty.  "Will you at least stay out of my way?"_

_            "No."_

_            "Asherah, if you don't, you'll be an enemy.  You know too much, now… you don't want to do this!"_

_            "I can't do anything else **but** this, Jonas.  Please, it's not too late for you to turn back!" Asherah cried, grabbing him by the shoulders._

_            His eyes turned cold.  "You've betrayed me."  He removed her hands from himself.  "Move aside, Asherah… I don't want to hurt you, but this is more important than either of us."_

_            "I **can't**, Jonas, I've already told you."_

            He swung, she dodged, and so it began.

            Asherah sniffled.  Over a year, and the memory was still fresh, the wounds still raw.  She pulled up her shirt just a little.  A white scar glared back up at her.  She replaced the fabric.  There were other scars, too, in a myriad of places; her back, one under her hair, her chest, legs, arms…  They had almost killed each other.  They had fought each time they met since then, but none of the battles came close to the desperate ferocity of that first.  

            Asherah knew that she would have to kill Jonas or be killed by him.  They were on a collision course, hurtling toward that last fight… Asherah could feel it approaching.  She supposed that was one reason why she'd chosen to go after Chibodee Crocket- he had the potential to be a real threat, especially with his friends backing him.  She needed help; who better than the Neo- American member of the Shuffle Alliance?  

            She rose, dusted herself off.  That was enough 'relaxation', and she might as well go ahead and give Chibodee his first lesson.  


	12. Getting Started

            _Let's see just how good he is._ Asherah thought, sneaking up behind Chibodee.  Her hands were closing around his throat when he spun, knocking her back with an elbow to her ribs.  

            He glowered.

            Asherah grinned.  "Good!  You've improved."  

            "I should hope so." Shirley chimed in from where she'd witnessed the exchange.  "He's been working out day and night."

            Chibodee glared at her, as though she'd exposed a secret.  

            "Good!" Asherah repeated.  "Not good enough, though."  She spoke over Chibodee's indignant sputters and dragged him off with her, toward his own training facilities.  "Let's go!"

*

            Asherah looked around in approval.  "Very nice."  The training facility was very posh, top of the line even to someone used to all the resources the government could provide.  There were two main sections, one for simulated Gundam battles, storage, and practice, and the other more of a conventional gym.  The whole thing was in a ridiculously huge warehouse- like complex, but Asherah noticed the careful allocation of space; no inch was wasted.  

            Forgetting Chibodee for a moment, Asherah stepped forward.  "The Gundam Maxter." she whispered, staring up at it.  

            Chibodee looked at her, then resumed his place by her side.  (A/N: This has no romantic significance.  I'm not planning to pair Chibodee up with anybody.)  "Beautiful, isn't it." he said softly.

            "Yeah.  What it must be like, to pilot such a thing…"

            "It's wonderful." Chibodee told her distantly.  "It's the closest union man and machine can have.  The Gundam instantly follows every movement you make, it monitors your health, and it can even take measures to protect your life."

            Asherah studied his face as he looked up at his Gundam.  "You're very fond of it, aren't you."

            He laughed.  "'Fond' doesn't begin to cover it.  If you want to be a Gundam fighter, your Gundam becomes your constant companion.  It's impossible to describe, the feeling of piloting a Gundam, the experience…"  His eyes traced Maxter's lines.  No matter how familiar he became with it, he never tired of looking at it.  

            Asherah's own dark eyes turned back to the Gundam with new appreciation.  "What happens when they give you a new, upgraded Gundam?  Like Domon Kasshu and his Burning Gundam?"

            A trace of resentful anger crossed his face, but faded when he looked at her.  "After you… after our first encounter, Domon was talking to me about it one night.  He said it's a sense of loss, but when you get in the new Gundam and start testing its limits… it's exciting.  You always remember the other Gundam fondly, but the new one takes its place."

            "Domon talked?" There was a definite note of surprise in her voice.

            "Yes, Domon talked."  If there was surprise in her voice, there was a veiled threat behind his.  "A lot of people don't give him enough credit-"

            "You've been reading the news." Asherah observed dryly.  

            "Speaking of not giving people enough credit…" he muttered.

            "Time to start!" she said hastily, leading him off toward a large blue mat, empty but for a punching bag hanging in the middle.  

            "So what exactly are you going to do?" Chibodee asked, a little sprig of fear trying to wriggle its way up.  Chibodee resolutely squashed it.

            Asherah gave him an evil half- smile that stood the hair on the back of his neck on end.  "You say you've read the news?"

            "Well, yeah…" Chibodee rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

            "Then you've heard about the resolution among the colonies, to hold another Gundam tournament- with the champions from the last one that can still fight- in six weeks."

            "Of course."

            "I'm going to get you ready for it.  By the time I get through with you, you're going to think I **live** here.  It'll be a crash course in- I guess you could say spy life, but the main focus will be fighting.  Fighting and skills that will complement it."

            "Remind me why I agreed to this." he demanded.

            "This is the easy way.  The other way, I kick your ass till your head learns.  Not very efficient." she finished thoughtfully.  Asherah gave her own head a vigorous shake.  "Now let's get started.  Let's see; I think we ought to start with…  let's go with state of mind.  Remember when you fought Domon Kasshu?  How you were raging, fierce, and he was calm?  Sit down with me."

*

            They emerged late that night.  Asherah looked pleased with herself, and Chibodee, although tired, showed signs of the same self- satisfaction.  Shirley, Cath, Bunny, and Janet were waiting for them.

            "Here." Bunny said, giving them both plates.  "We saved you dinner."

            "Thanks!" Asherah said, glancing sidelong at Chibodee, who hadn't bothered to wait for either a fork or a seat and was treating his squash and pork chops (A/N: how am **I** supposed to know what they eat?) like finger food.  She sighed and took a seat, helping herself to both a drink and a fork.

            "How did it go?" Shirley inquired.

            "Good." Asherah told her.  "I still think he's going to be ready to kill me by the end of this week, though."

            "Hands- on training." Shirley dismissed with a flip of her hand.  "Just don't almost kill him again."  There was something smoldering beneath that calm exterior that made Asherah take the not- quite- a- threat seriously.  

            "I won't." she assured the girls, who had taken seats around her.  "That was only to prove a point."

            "What point?" Bunny asked, confused.

            "I had to make him amenable to the idea of me training him, of increasing his strength.  I had to show him that it was needed." Asherah looked at Shirley as she answered.

            "We knew that." Shirley informed her, looking at Bunny sideways.  (A/N: _)  She left unspoken that they wouldn't have let her near Chibodee again if they hadn't.  

            Having finished her plate, Asherah rose.  "Chibodee, be sure you get to bed at a reasonable hour.  I'll be rousting you out of it again in too short a time."

            He didn't acknowledge the warning.

            "We'll make sure he goes to bed." Shirley murmured, and Asherah nodded in grateful agreement before seemingly melting out the back door and into the night.

            Bunny scratched her head.  "How does she do that?"  


	13. Meanwhile and Elsewhere

"Domon…" Rain hesitantly began.

            He turned.  "Yes?"

            "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

            He sighed and his shoulders slumped.  "I wish I didn't have to."

            "But it's more than that." Rain guessed.

            "Yeah."  Domon looked out the porthole of Han's ship.  "I feel like…" he struggled to put his feelings into words as he looked out the sea.  When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet Rain could hardly hear him.  "I feel like it puts the lie to everything we fought for on the Neo- Japanese colony.  It makes me feel like everything we did there… was for nothing.  Like Kyoji's death-" his eyes began to water- "all that pain, the horrible reality of having to kill my **own brother**- like it was all in vain.  I thought when we defeated the Dark Gundam, we wouldn't have to fight anymore.  I was hoping we could live peacefully until the next tournament, and that that one wouldn't be so difficult, since we'd defeated the Dark Gundam.  I feel the same way I did when we went to the Guyana Highlands to try to find a peaceful solution.  And all we got out of that was having Chibodee injured and more problems."  His fist struck the wooden wall.  "I'm so **sick** of all these problems that keep cropping up!  Why the hell does all this keep happening?"

            "Life's complicated." Rain offered, her soothing voice a quiet contrast to Domon's impassioned shout.  "There will always be problems.  I don't know why you and I keep stumbling onto the big ones, but we'll work our way through them, Domon, together.  When you came and rescued me-" her voice hitched, and Domon turned quickly to look at her- "you saved me from more than the Dark Gundam.  You saved me from my fear of having to go through life alone, from my doubts…  so even if you feel like it was in vain, it wasn't."

            "Rain."  He crossed the room and took her in his arms and held her against him, against his heart, for a long time.  

*

            "What is he doing?" Kaiyun whispered to Zuisen.  They'd snuck up on their young charge, who was currently dangling upside down from a tree, looking at something.  "What is he looking at?"

            "I think- I think it's a picture." Zuisen told him, craning his neck.  

            Kaiyun frowned in disapproval.  Moving together, the monks split and made a wide circle around Sai Saici.  When they were directly in front of him, both cleared their throats loudly.

            "YAAAAH!" Sai yelled, impressively monkeying in midair to avoid landing on his head.  (A/N: I took monkeying- a word my spell checker says doesn't exist, idiot thing- to mean what anime characters do when they're falling.)  

            The monks, experts from **years** of practice, faced each other, clasping their hands prayerfully and tears welling up in their eyes.

            "Zuisen!"

            "Kaiyun!"

            They spoke together.  "I fear Sai Saici will **never** win a tournament!  He never practices, as he surely would if he wanted to win!  I fear our dreams of a revival of the Shaolin Temple are doomed to come to nothing!"  They fell into each other's arms, sobbing loudly.  

            "**Fine**!  I'll practice, okay?" Sai said, irked, surreptitiously slipping the picture of Cecil back in his shirt.  He'd have to find some way of getting some plastic around it or something, it was getting worn…

            The monks sprang apart and marched him to their training area.

*

            George de Sand gingerly poked his head around the corner and scanned the hallway for the Princess Marie Louise.  She'd been seeking him out a lot lately, and he had feelings around- and _for_- her that he wasn't comfortable with.  Especially in her presence.  Bad  enough that she was on his mind even when she **wasn't** near him…

            He sighed in relief at finding the hall clear.

            "George!" a hearty voice greeted from behind.  "Just the man I wanted to see!"

            He leapt a good foot into the air and whirled to face his antagonizer, a short, solidly built man.  "Your Majesty!" George greeted, with as much dignity as he could muster at the moment.  

            Marie- Louise stepped out from behind her father.  "George!"  

            _Damn_.  George kissed her hand like a gentleman.  "Hello, Miss Marie- Louise."  

            "Dear, leave us for now." King Phillip (A/N:  Isn't Phillip his name?  If it isn't- sorry.) told his daughter, who was flying high from having her prince kiss her hand.  This good mood prevented the sulking an order to leave usually sparked, and so Marie- Louise gave them a perfect, courtly goodbye and (to George's eyes, and the king's) floated down the hall in the opposite direction.

            King Phillip led George to a private meeting room.  "You're entering this newest tournament, aren't you, George?"

            George hesitated.  "It seems unsporting for me to automatically be selected again as the national Gundam fighter."

            The king waved off George's misgivings.  "Nonsense.  You can try out for the next regularly scheduled tournament after this.  Think of this as a do- over of the Thirteenth Tournament, without things blowing up and going wrong left and right.  Look at it as a chance to see what a Gundam tournament is really like, without having to deal with that Dark Gundam besides."  Phillip eyed the fighter in front of him, making George have a sudden urge (relentlessly suppressed) to fidget.  "Marie- Louise told me of your actions in taking down the Dark Gundam.  I'm very proud of you, George." he admitted.  

             "Your Majesty…  you give me too much credit.  Domon Kasshu was responsible for the destruction of the Dark Gundam."

            "He wouldn't have been able to do so, however, without your aid." the king pointed out.  "I'm going to give you the Croix de Guerre, with palms."  

            George was almost overwhelmed.  "Your Majesty… you give me too much credit." he weakly protested, again.  

            "Nonsense.  Let me do this for you, George.  You deserve it." the king said warmly, and George's respect for both the king himself and his position would not permit a third refusal.  

            "Thank you." he said simply, gratefully inclining his head.

            "You'll be our representative for this Gundam tournament, won't you, George?" the king asked slyly.

            "Yes, your Majesty." George replied.

            "Good."

            "I will do my best to uphold our nation's honor, fight honorably and well, and to be a worthy representative of the great nation of Neo- France, on my honor as a knight." George pledged.

            The king rose from his seat and accompanied George from the room.  "I know you will."  The boy was a little odd, with that knight thing, but the stress George subsequently placed on honor was good.  For himself, the nation of Neo- France, and, of course, Marie- Louise…

*

            "Argo." Nastasha barked.  "We'll be leaving for Earth to fight in the Gundam tournament in six weeks.  Be sure you're ready by then."

            The big man merely nodded.

            "I believe your friends from the Shuffle Alliance will be there, as well." Nastasha glanced at him.  She'd learned to read him well enough that she could tell a difference in his stoic demeanor at the mention of his friends.  Separated from his pirate crew in prison, the interaction with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance had provided four very welcome friends.  Even if he showed it in actions instead of words, Argo's friends- all of them- meant the world to him, and the chance to see them again- especially coming from his usual prison environment- was an unexpected treat that Argo would look forward to.  "I expect you to train before we get there."

            Again, a nod of acknowledgement.

            Nastasha gave her signal, and the lower- ranking soldiers took him away.  She looked out the window into the barren landscape.  If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she, too, was anticipating the tournament with something like serene eagerness, if such a thing existed.  And, more deeply, Nastasha also privately realized that she was hoping that the intimacy she and Argo had shared in the last tournament would characterize this one as well…  

A/N:  Next chapter will probably be short.  Virtual cookies to everyone who's reading, and a pan of them to anyone who's reviewed!  

Jeeves said that the Croix with palms was the highest French military honor (I can't help but think of that as an oxymoron…  sorry, fans of things French.)  so I decided to award George with the Croix.  I thought about formally knighting him, but that little quirk is too cute.  J  


	14. Feel the Burn

            She'd been right.

            Over the next few weeks, Chibodee suspected Asherah was skulking around in his house, waiting until he was off guard doing something worthwhile like eating, or sleeping, before dragging him off to train.  He hadn't had anything even remotely resembling a normal schedule since she'd showed up.  Chibodee was currently taking refuge in the bathroom- the one sacred place left to him- eating his breakfast.  He didn't care **what** she said, he couldn't get by on the little food she was willing to give him.  

            Then it came.

            "Chibodee, I know you're in there." Asherah's voice said softly, from the other side of the door.

            _Dammit, did they give me up?_

            "No, nobody told me where you were.  It's a pretty obvious choice." 

            _That's creepy._

            "Now, come on!  We need to get started." she continued.  "You began really well but lately you've been dragging your heels, Chibodee.  If you do that we won't get anywhere.  So I'm going to give you about thirty seconds to finish **whatever** it is you're doing in there.  After that, I don't care **what** you're doing, I'm coming in.  Okay?"

            Chibodee briefly considered heading for the air conditioning vent, but decided against it.  She was right (even if he'd never admit it in her hearing).  And it wouldn't look very good if it got out that he was running from a woman, especially because she was pushing him too hard.

            Besides, he'd probably fall right through that vent.  Why the hell didn't they make the damn things stronger for situations like this?  

            Bracing himself, Chibodee shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and unlocked the door just in time.  Giving her a Look whose effectiveness was dimmed by his struggle to keep the massive amount of food behind his teeth and off his shirt, he stalked to the sink with his plate.  

            Asherah didn't give him the opportunity to wash it off.  She pulled him by the hand toward the training area, Chibodee trying to banish his reluctance the whole way there.

*

            Rain looked at Domon and sighed.  It was just like after Schwartz had started showing up and Domon was so obsessed with getting stronger- he was focused so intently on his goal that he didn't have eyes for anything else.

            She understood that, knew that he wasn't ignoring her purposely, and when he **did** take notice of her she could always see the love shining through his own eyes.  It made her time as a captive of the Dark Gundam worthwhile.  The curtness that had been present when he'd spoken to her then was gone- he was **much** better about not taking things out on her.  

            And she also knew that it was that singlemindedness that had helped him become so strong and rise to the ranks of the very best fighters.  

            Rain smiled, her sadness banished.  He loved her.  She marveled at it every day, every time he returned her smiles or kisses.  It was a wondrous thing.  Merely watching him, as she was doing now, occupied her for hours.  If he was quiet and preoccupied, so what?  She loved him, he loved her, and that was all that mattered.  

            Rain went to the Burning Gundam and studied it as she had studied Domon.  The Gundams fascinated her.  They were such advanced, complicated machines that they sometimes seemed to be almost human.  She fired it up and went into the cockpit to make sure that everything was in order that she had done everything that she could do.

            The communicator crackled and a face appeared on the screen.  Rain stared in disbelief.  "Allenby?"

*

            Sai Saici hated this.  Staying still and meditating was just **not** his thing!  And where did Kaiyun and Zuisen get the crazy idea that this would help him in a Gundam fight?  They were all action!  The monks should have been giving him real help, not wasting his time like this.

            "Sai Saici." reproved Kaiyun.

            "Stay still!" Zuisen ordered.

            Sai lifted his eyes imploringly to heaven.  Finding no help forthcoming, his shoulders slumped and he wiggled his bottom impatiently, but obediently stilled himself a moment later.  There was nothing for it.

            An idea came to him.  Sai closed his eyes and pictured Cecil's face.

            A smile spread over his own.  Maybe meditation wasn't such a bad idea after all…

*

            George de Sand was beginning to feel like a monk.

            He had shut himself away in his home, practicing his fighting skills continuously.  No matter what he did, however, or how long he stayed away from her, he simply couldn't stop thinking about Miss Marie- Louise.  

            Her face wasn't constantly in his mind, thank goodness; sometimes the bonds that he had forged with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance bumped her to the back of his thoughts.  Never, in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that he could be friends with such people.   Especially Chibodee Crocket.  Nor would he ever have thought that such friendships could be so strong.  He was looking forward to seeing all of them again.

            George sighed.  Marie- Louise would not be usurped for long; there she was, back again.  On to the next distraction.  

            The piano beckoned, and George gratefully acceded to it.  

*

            He had certainly been taking her advice, Nastasha mused, reflecting on Argo.  The prisoners worked most of the day, and their free time was usually spent relaxing, but Argo had been using his to train.  Nastasha thought that they might have a real chance this time.

            Even against Domon Kasshu.

            In spite of herself, Nastasha had enjoyed watching him fight.  He made it seem like a dance, something artistic.  Nastasha let herself drift in memories of the Thirteenth Tournament.  

            Suddenly, she decided to find out what had happened to Argo's comrades.  They still had a while to wait before leaving, and she owed it to him.

A/N:  I'm sorry to be focusing on the romantic stuff so much.  I don't mean to, I swear, it just… **happens**.  And I guess I'm a big softy.  Go eat a cookie.  Next chapter will probably be REALLY short and focus on Rain and Nastasha.  Probably.  I'm just winging it here…  Big thanks to LivEvil for the wonderful reviews.  Cookies for LivEvil!  And all other reviewers…  


	15. Allenby and Answers

            "Hey, Rain!" Allenby chirped, looking perfectly satisfied to see her one- time rival.  

            "Um, hi." Rain replied.  "Did you need something?"

            "Well, I wanted to talk to Domon, but talking to you is good too."  Allenby hesitated a minute and rumpled her already unruly aquamarine hair.  "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw you, about fighting you-"

            "It's all right." Rain hastened to assure her.  "It wasn't your fault.  You were under the influence of DG cells."

            Allenby, for the first time that Rain could remember, looked pensive.  "I know, but I've been doing a lot of thinking since the Gundam fight.  I have to take responsibility for my actions."  Her eyes cut directly to Rain.  "Are you sure you want to forgive me?  I tried to kill you.  And then there was that whole mess with Domon…"

            Rain gave her a sympathetic smile.  "It's all right, Allenby, really.  Now, what did you call about?"

            "Are you two going to the next Tournament?"

            "Yes.  Domon's training right now."  

            "Word of advice?  Be careful."

            "Why?" Rain asked, taken slightly aback.  If anyone had ever demonstrated that they could come through a crisis reasonably intact, it was she and Domon.  

            Allenby looked uncomfortable.  "I've been traveling around some, and I've heard some things…  I'm sure you already know about the tensions in the colonies, and on Earth?"

            "Yes, go on." Rain urged.

            "Well, I've only heard rumors, but… there's talk going around.  About conspiracies and stuff like that.  People are leery of foreigners, and there's a lot of resentment.  People in other colonies are resentful that Neo- Japan won, and they're starting to say that Neo- Japan was responsible for the Dark Gundam in the first place and shouldn't be rewarded for it by getting to rule space.  People on Earth are resentful because the Thirteenth Tournament was even more damaging than usual, and they're getting tired of Gundams coming in and destroying their homes.  So it's a bad atmosphere.  Just- watch your step, okay?"

            "Yes, sure.  You too, Allenby." Rain said distractedly.  She hadn't known things were as bad as all that.  Something occurred to her.  "Allenby, why were you traveling around?  Surely your government would want you as their fighter again?"

            "Well, I needed to work some things out.  Besides, Neo- Sweden was boring.  And those military people wanted to start refining the Berserker System again, so I took off.  And since the Nobel Gundam was in such bad shape, they decided to give me a new one, so they wanted me to try that out too- that's what I'm doing now."  She smiled eagerly.  "Tell Domon I want to spar with him as soon as we get to the Tournament, okay?"

            "Sure." Rain replied.  "Bye, Allenby."

            "Bye."

            Rain sat back and weighed her feelings.  There was no longer any jealousy.  Instead, Rain felt sympathy, mostly.  She could imagine how horrible unrequited love must be.  And, now that Domon wasn't an issue, she liked the girl.  Allenby wasn't all that bad, really.  

            She got up and decided to watch Domon as she waited for him to get through with his training.  There would then be time enough to tell him what Allenby had said.  

*

            "What do you **mean**, they're still in prison?"  Nastasha angrily demanded.  

            "Argo Gulskii failed to win the Gundam Tournament." the bored official on the other end of the line told her.  "Therefore the Neo- Russian government is under no obligation to free his crewmates."

            Nastasha's eyes narrowed.  "Surely his exemplary conduct in the Thirteenth Tournament, not to mention his service to not only the nation, but the world, in defeating the Dark Gundam was not taken into account?"

            "I can't tell you whether it was taken into account or not." the man replied.  "What I **can** tell you is that it doesn't matter.  The government has decided to keep those men in case they need them again."  His voice turned sympathetic.  "I can tell you that they'll treat them relatively well, since they have a use for them."

            "Who else can I talk to?" Nastasha demanded.  

            The man sighed.  "I'll get you my supervisor."

*

            Four hours later, Nastasha had finally gotten somewhere.  "You do realize that not only did Argo Gulskii represent our nation with befitting dignity, strength and courage, but that his actions directly resulted in the destruction of the Dark Gundam?  And that the destruction of the Dark Gundam, in turn, saved your life?  Saved **everyone's** lives?"

            "Look, lady, the decision has been made to keep them.  I **could** countermand those orders, yes, but you don't have any **idea** how much trouble that would get me in.  Losing my job would be the least of it.  Just drop it.  As long as the higher- ups see a use for Gulskii's crew, they'll keep them prisoner.  There's no way you're going to get them free, unless you win this next Tournament.  That's all I can tell you." the official told her.

            Nastasha slammed down the phone without even an attempt at a goodbye.  She knew the Neo- Russian government well enough to recognize the truth in the bureaucrat's words.  The only way to get Argo's comrades free would be to win the Tournament.  

            She stalked down the halls to Argo's cell, hell- bent on delivering a fire- and- brimstone motivational speech.  If they won the Tournament, Argo and his comrades would be freed, she would be promoted, and the lives of everyone would be better.  Everything hinged on this.  

Next chapter, it begins!  Cake to LivEvil and cookies to anyone who decides to review!  Word of caution, though; I'm winging it here.  So things are kind of uncertain.  La.  Yeesh, this thing is only sixteen chapters?    Feels longer.  Maybe because it's taken me so long to get this far.  Eh heh…  Anyway.  You know the drill.  Thanks for reading, please review!  


	16. Coming Together

            "Where's the Tournament being held this year?" Domon asked Rain, after surprising himself by realizing he'd completely overlooked the location.

            "Japan." she replied, packing his clothes for him.  "The argument was that we're the ones defending the title, so it should be held on our turf."  She glanced over at him.  "There will be some changes, though.  It looks like your father's newest invention will be finished in time."

            Domon started, guiltily remembering that he hadn't contacted his father since the Dark Gundam had been defeated.  There had just been so much going on, and his father had been gone so long…  "What invention?"  He remembered the Dark Gundam far too well to be complacent about any more of his father's projects.

            "He's been refining the ring system that was used in the Thirteenth Tournament." Rain told him.  "With some help from that woman, Asherah.  I've been in touch with him," she explained, catching his startled stare.  She smiled.  "And don't worry.  He knows you really haven't had time to call, with everything that's been going on."

            "Rain… thanks."  Expressing gratitude wasn't as difficult for him as it had once been.

            "No problem!" she chirped.  "The rings are now portable and can be used in the environment that the International Committee deems most advantageous to either both fighters or the one generally accepted as the underdog.  Which means you'll probably get shafted."

            "Who's coming besides the guys and Allenby?"

            "Well, Neo- Spain, Neo- Canada, Neo- Italy, and Neo- England are all out because the fighters they scrambled up didn't make the cut." Rain ticked them off on her fingers.  "The guy from Neo- Kenya will be back, and the one from Neo- India, Neo- Greece, Neo- Portugal (A/N: That's where the clown guy that freaked Chibodee out was from, wasn't it?  What was his name?) and Neo- Holland.  (A/N: that **is** where the Holgar siblings are from, isn't it?)  Allenby said Kiral's coming, too."  (A/N: his country of origin?)

            "I thought he wasn't going to be a Gundam fighter anymore?"

            "I guess he changed his mind." Rain shrugged.  "Allenby didn't know why, either, except that it might be because of all the rumors and bad feelings flying around."  

            Domon looked at the clock.  "We'd better get going.  You'll come in the Rising Gundam?"

            "Right behind you.  It was awfully sweet of Commissioner Karato to let me continue using it."

            "He was just in a good mood from winning the Tournament." Domon commented dryly.  "Besides, you deserve it."

            Rain laughed.  "A Gundam is an awfully big present."

            "A good one." Domon countered, flashing back to when he'd first seen the Burning Gundam.  With everything Rain had done for it, it should be even better than before.

            Rain grabbed their bags and kissed his cheek.  "Let's go."

            Domon followed her out the door, blushing.

*

            George de Sand sat at a table with Miss Marie- Louise, delicately, almost daintily, sipping a cup of coffee that he had somehow managed to scrounge up.  He figured he'd need it to keep up with her.

            Marie- Louise, for her part, was examining a pair of Japanese sandals she'd bought.  George had no doubt that they would be used in one of her schemes to go incognito and wander around the city unnoticed.  He'd have to keep an eye on her…  

            _As though you didn't have an eye on her already_. he berated himself.  It was hard not to.  The daylight backlit her blonde curls, giving them an angelic glow.  She had matured in the past year, and even in the past few weeks, further growing into the pretty face and figure she'd inherited from her mother.  But, more than that, it was the maturing of her personality that fascinated him.  She was truly growing into a lady.  

            The headstrong, impulsive girl was beginning to learn to control herself, and to think of others more.  She had more respect for her father, and adults in general.  And although he still suspected she had a crush on him, she wasn't making it as painfully obvious as she had done previously.  

            The Princess felt his eyes on her and looked up.  "What is it, George?"

            "Nothing, Miss Marie- Louise." he said quietly, unable to jerk his eyes away as he had done in the past.

            She cocked her head.  "Tell me." she insisted gently.

            George struggled to suppress a blush.  _Damn!_  "This light flatters you most admirably."

            George could _see_ the light in her eyes spread to the rest of her face.  _Dammit!  Pedophile pedophile pedophile ingrate insubordinate…_

            His self- deprecating rambling thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of two unusually- tressed people at their table, one sporting a head of purple hair with pink bangs, the other white hair that oddly (if nicely) set off her face.

            "Hey, Frenchy!" Chibodee Crocket greeted him, slapping a hand to his back that made George **extremely** glad that Chibodee hadn't caught him in mid- sip.  

            "Chibodee." George inclined his head and gave his friend an arch smile.  "I see you haven't managed to pick up any culture in our time apart."

            "I'm afraid I haven't given him the chance." spoke Chibodee's companion, laughing at the dirty look he gave her.  

            George kissed Asherah's hand.  "Was it because you were too embarrassed to take him out in public?"

            "Yeah, something like that." Asherah laughed again.  "I'll leave you to catch up."

            Chibodee looked absolutely **delighted** at a reprieve.  

            Catching his grateful smile to the heavens, she punched his arm.  "I'll be back for you later, buster.  No **way** you're getting off that easy."  She dipped her head to the Princess in greeting.  "Hello, Miss Marie- Louise."

            Marie- Louise replied in kind, and George fought down a protective instinct at seeing her near the woman who had hurt Chibodee so badly.  Then he found himself being proud at how well the girl handled herself.

            "Want to come with me?" Asherah asked the Princess.  "I'm going to go see Dr. Kasshu, and Domon and Rain might be there."

            "I'm afraid I'm here with George, and it would be impolite of me to leave him alone." the Princess apologized.

            "Okay." Asherah agreed, disappearing into the crowd.

            Marie- Louise looked startled.  "Did she just- vanish?"

            Chibodee pulled a seat up for himself.  "Yeah, she does that.  You get used to it after a while."

*

            "Cecil!" Sai Saici exclaimed, embracing the girl who'd jubilantly thrown herself at him.  

            "Hey, Sai Saici!" she answered, swinging herself around to separate them, but keeping an arm around his waist.  (A/N: Does she have a nickname or something for him?  And I don't know her character at **all**, so she'll probably be way OOC.)

            "What do you want to do?"

            "Let's go look at the water." Cecil suggested, and they happily meandered their way toward it.

*

            Nastasha followed in Argo's wake as they wandered around, looking for someone they knew.  The big man easily parted the people who didn't move aside, wide- eyed, when they saw him coming.

            Nastasha snorted.  _Fools._  

            Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar- looking red ribbon floating in the wind, accompanied by a matching red cape.  "Argo!  That way!"

*

            **insert introductions from Thirteenth Tournament**

Well, they're all there, and that's something.  I'm sorry I didn't do the introductions, but I just didn't feel like it.  So much trouble, you know?  And I'm nothing if not lazy…  Let's just say their motivations for winning are the same, and that they were all touchingly standing together when they were introduced.  (Fanartist photo op!)  Cake for LivEvil and cookies for anyone who reviews.  Please review, and please answer the questions in my annoying author's notes!  


	17. A Not Quite Amicable Split

            _Aww._ Asherah thought, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of George, Domon, Argo and Sai Saici standing together as they watched Chibodee in his first match.  The boys were tense and silent for the most part, with the exception of comments in a low voice to each other at a particularly good or poor attack from either side.  Asherah was proud to note that the good attacks belonged solely to Chibodee, while his opponent, caught off guard at the beginning of the match by Chibodee's increased speed, hadn't recovered **yet**.

            She moved on.  A small distance down from the boys were the girls- along with Raymond, who didn't look at all unhappy to be in their company.  Rain, Cecil, Nastasha and Marie- Louise surrounded Chibodee's girls, who, in direct contrast to the males, were actively cheering, laughing, jumping around excitedly, and in general acting like giddy schoolgirls.  

            Asherah had advised Chibodee to lie low and conserve the new strength training had given him.  Besides catching the enemy off guard- as had happened to this unfortunate- it would help in lessening his importance as a target.  

            A frown wrinkled her face at the turn her thoughts had taken.  There had been an assassination of a Gundam fighter last night, which only served to heighten the already dangerous tensions among the colony nations.  Neo- Bulgaria was now supremely ticked off and hunting almost obsessively for the killer.  

            Asherah bet she knew who it was.  

            Chibodee laid out the other Gundam with a magnificent blow to the chin.  Standing in the crowd, watching the purple- haired man's crew storm the field to squash him in a four- way group- hug, Asherah felt thoroughly alone.  She turned her gaze to the other members of the Shuffle Alliance.  

            Domon and Argo were smiling in satisfaction, while George nodded his head in approval and Sai Saici composed an impromptu victory dance.  Asherah noticed Rain fighting her way through the crowd to stand by Domon's side, Nastasha, Cecil, and Marie- Louise following in her wake.  Raymond went off, no doubt to attend to his duties as George's butler.  

            The hair on the back of Asherah's neck rose.  _He's here._  She'd learned a long time ago how to determine where threats were, and noticed a handsome young man with brown hair on the other side of the stadium.  

            She wasn't even conscious of slipping rapidly through the crowd.  Asherah let herself operate on autopilot for the moment, gathering her wits for the difficult fight ahead.  If this crowd thought **Gundam** fighting was impressive…

            The Gundam fights were limited by rules.  Bound by no such constraints, or the interest in fair play they represented, all- out matches between two agents tended to be something to see.  Such a fight could cause almost as much destruction as a Gundam match, between the agents and the weapons they used.  Asherah had once come across a man with a particular fondness for his bazooka, and another with an affection for flamethrowers… but that was a different time.  She and Jonas both favored old- fashioned knives and guns.  

            It didn't take her very long at all to make her way over to him.  She snuck up behind him.  The other Neo- Americans were giving her enough noise to cover her footsteps…  Asherah whipped an arm around his neck.  Jonas' swift reactions prevented her from getting a killing grip, but she managed to hold him long enough to remove them both from the stadium.  

            Jonas gripped her arm and flipped her over his shoulder.  Asherah landed solidly on her feet and looked him in the eye.    "Were you going to kill him, Jonas?" she quietly asked her ex- husband.  

            He smiled.  Smiled!  "You know the answer to that better than anyone, Asherah."

            She ached to remember how she used to love hearing him say her name, and the difference in the way he said it then and now.  "I suppose I can't help but ask." she admitted.

            "Why?"  Was that emotion in his voice?  Regret in those bright green eyes?

            "You know the answer to that better than anyone, Jonas."

            "I would have a year ago."

            "Have I changed so much?"

            "Have I?" he challenged.

            Her voice was as heavy as her heart.  "You have.  You aren't fighting for freedom, Jonas, as you think you are; what you're doing will only lead to death."

            If her voice was heavy, his was harsh.  "You're wrong."

            "Am I?"

            "You were then, and you are now.  This is the **only** **way** to free not only our people, but others suffering under an indifferent, inefficient government."  

            "You're wrong!" she shouted, launching herself at him.  She knew what he was going to do, and the bullet didn't even graze her.  One of Asherah's knives provided cover while the other pierced his thigh.

            Jonas didn't react, save to aim his gun again.  This time, Asherah wasn't so lucky; her knife hit the ground and his bullet tore into her shoulder.  In the time it took her to whip out her own, he'd fired again, this time hitting and breaking a rib.  

            _Dammit!_  Broken ribs were extremely painful, and though her training ensured that she could fight with them, it would slow her down.  She was just lucky she'd gotten that knife in his thigh; even if he wasn't as handicapped as she, his wound would give her a little breathing room.  

            In sync now, they both fired again.  Asherah performed one of her specialties, a twist that threw off the enemy's aim, and the advantage was again hers as her own bullet skipped off Jonas' hand, cutting him deeply enough to expose bone.  He switched his gun to his other hand and she unsheathed another knife.  

            He shot and she threw; his shot grazed her ear and her knife buried itself in the forearm he'd raised to shield his forehead.  Jonas pulled the knives out of his arm and thigh and threw them at her.  Asherah dodged easily.  

            Her ex- husband rose to his feet.  "Just like old times."

            Asherah shook her white head.  "No."

            He studied her.  "Perhaps not." he conceded.  "Back then it was for training, not for real."  

            He disappeared.

            Asherah stamped her foot.  "Jonas!  Damn you, where'd you go?  This **isn't over**!"  But he was nowhere around to hear her words; it was he who had taught her her trademark vanishing trick, after all.  

            Asherah sat down to put a tourniquet on her wounds and have a good cry.  

Sucked, I know.  I'm tired.  Next chapter, some Allenby and I don't know what else.  Rain, probably.  Who wants Rain?  Who wants Allenby?  Who wants cookies?  People who want cookies need to review.  People who get cookies are: Golden Girl 2002, Ryan, and, of course, LivEvil.  


	18. Girl Talk

            Asherah composed herself and started out to find her protégé and deliver a well- earned congratulations when she realized that, with her bloody clothes and bandages and dirty, tearstained face, she'd probably scare the lot of them.  She headed toward the hotel instead.

            Rain was headed out when she suddenly saw a familiar white head slowly (for its owner, anyway) making its way toward the hotel.  Intrigued, and a little concerned, she made her way over to Asherah.  

            Asherah saw her coming.  _Damn!_  But there was nothing to be gained by rudeness, so she stood her ground and smiled pleasantly.  "Hello, Rain."

            "What happened?" the doctor asked, clearly worried.

            "I had a run- in with an old acquaintance."

            _One hell of a run- in._ Rain thought.  "Well, I'm a doctor.  Come upstairs and I'll take care of that." she offered.  

            "That's okay.  I can take care of myself." Asherah demurred.  

            "Please, Asherah."  Rain looked the other woman in the eye.  "I would consider it a favor.  It's obvious how much Chibodee's improved, and he didn't do it on his own.  Please let me do this for you."

            Asherah eyed the Neo- Japanese crew member speculatively, and sighed.  "All right."

            Another familiar face appeared.  "Domon sent me to see if you- daaaaaaaaa- yum."  Allenby whistled.  "What'd you do, try to take on a Gundam by yourself?"

            Asherah's tight smile was getting more strained by the minute.  "Something like that."

            "Allenby, will you please go tell Domon-"

            "That Rain is talking to me and won't shut up?" Asherah interrupted.  Rain looked at her in surprise.  "I don't want them to know." she told them.

            "Why not?" Allenby asked.

            Asherah turned a glare on her that plainly stated it was none of her business.  "I don't want them worrying about me, or asking inconvenient questions.  This is my problem, not theirs."  Her dark eyes jumped to Rain.  "You don't have to do this, you know.  You're perfectly free to leave- which is what you were doing, before I snagged you."

            "No." Rain refused; she wasn't about to let Asherah renege on the permission she'd only reluctantly granted in the first place, and Rain's curiosity was thoroughly piqued.  

            "I'll be right back." Allenby promised, ignoring Asherah's objections and vanishing with a speed that should have done the ex- agent proud.  

            Rain gently gripped Asherah's arm.  "Come on.  I'll take you to my room; Allenby knows where it is."

            Asherah gave her a sidelong glance and lifted eyebrow in silent inquiry.  

            "We've talked." Rain explained, dragging Asherah along with her before the other woman could get her to elaborate.

*

            "Come in." Rain called in response to a knock, and Allenby's bright blue head peeked in before being followed by the rest of her.  

            Allenby openly gaped at the wounds.  "What **happened**?"

            "Nothing." Asherah sullenly responded, with an air of repetition.  

            Allenby took a seat.  "Listen, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but something obviously **did** happen to you, and it might do you some good to get it out."  She glanced furtively to Rain.  "Who knows, we might even be able to help."

            "Thanks, but I'm fine on my own."

            Rain shot Allenby a glance.  _Let me handle this._  Allenby lacked Rain's subtlety in dealing with emotional matters, and hadn't spent much time with other women.  

            Luckily, the Neo- Swedish fighter was perceptive enough to catch the message and settled back comfortably into her chair.

            "Who did this to you?" Rain asked casually.

            "Jonas." Asherah told her through gritted teeth.

            "How did he come out?" Allenby inquired.

            Asherah's grimace turned into a sinister smile.  "Oh, he doesn't look any better than me."

            _That's right.  I'd forgotten about the language of the fist, and the understanding that fighters share._ Rain realized.  "So, what does Jonas look like?"

            Asherah's eyes widened, her eyebrows rose, and her mouth opened slightly.  She looked at Rain and was silent for a minute before deciding to answer.  "He's a handsome man.  About my age.  He has brown hair and green eyes."

            Rain quietly sucked in a breath at what she picked up from the white- haired woman's tone.  _So…  this is interesting._  "What's he like?"

            "Jonas is… very preoccupied with freedom."  Asherah's voice was soft, and her tone contained a host of emotions.  Rain noticed her shoulders were extremely tense.  "He believes that the people of the Earth should be liberated from the colony governments, because those governments neither know nor care anything about them.  He believes that the Gundam fights should not be used to determine who gets to rule space.  Jonas thinks that there is a better way of doing things, that he can change the world to allow everyone to live their lives in peace.  He's willing to spark a war among the colony- nations to accomplish this.

            "If anyone could do something like that, it would be Jonas."  Her dark eyes were shining with tears that she wouldn't let fall.  "He's very accomplished.  He and I were the best agents that Neo- America had.  Jonas is very intelligent, capable, resourceful, knowledgeable, educated…  And he's an **extremely** good fighter.  Sparring and training with him is one of the reasons I have the strength I do."  She sighed heavily.  "Jonas is a remarkable man.  He's just… gotten into some mistaken ideas, leapt to the wrong conclusions, and he's so entrenched in his beliefs that absolutely **nothing** can change his mind.  He will not be stopped by anything short of death."

            "You sound as though you knew him well."

            "I… did."

            _A **ha**!  So I was right!  She loves him._ Rain thought triumphantly.

            "It must be hard for you, fighting against a former friend." Allenby commented sympathetically.  

            "You have no idea." Asherah told her.

            "Is there any way we can help?" Rain asked, tying up the last bandage.  

            Asherah shook her head.  "No.  But thank you for the offer."

            "We're both here if you change your mind.  And I'm sure Chibodee's girls or Marie- Louise would be happy to help you, too.  As a matter of fact, all of us and Nastasha are going to have a sort of a girl's night in tonight, right here.  Do you want to join us?" Allenby enthusiastically offered.

            "No, thanks.  I don't want to impose."  Asherah stood to go, and the other women got up with her.

            "Oh, it wouldn't be an imposition at all!  We'd love to have you.  As a matter of fact, yesterday I heard Shirley say she wished she could get to know you better." Rain butted in hastily.

            For the first time since Rain had known her, Asherah looked uncertain.  "Are you sure?"

            "Positive." Allenby and Rain rang out in unison.  

            Asherah gave them a small, hesitant smile.  "Okay, then…"

            "Great!" Rain chimed, grabbing her arm and walking along with her, leaving Allenby to close up the room and catch up.  "Just be here around eight, okay?  Bring a pair of pajamas.  Some of the girls are bringing their favorite treats- ice cream, chocolate, stuff like that, so bring what you want."  She winked.  "Just make sure you have enough to share, and a cooler for anything that has to stay cold so it doesn't go to waste.  And you might want to also take a pair of 'sexy clothes', in case we decide to go out after all."

            _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Asherah wondered, as Rain and Allenby waved and went on their way.  A smile wormed its way onto her lips.  _Still… I can't help but like it._

Guys might want to skip the next chapter.  (Too bad I didn't warn you about this one, huh?  Bwahahahahahaha!)  Girl stuff.  Basically a slumber party- and no matter how old we get, we LOVE slumber parties, don't we, ladies?  *waits for whoops of agreement*  AND sweets.  ^_^  Oh, and the next time you check this story, my username will probably be changed to Pyrinsomniac.  Cookies to:  LivEvil, who also gets a Lifetime Achievement Award for all her reviews!  


	19. Girl's Night In and Out

            Asherah's knock was greeted by an outburst of giggles.  "Come in!" called Rain, who sounded as though she'd been responsible for some of them.  Asherah stared.  

            They were all sitting in a circle on the floor, in their pajamas.  The sight of Nastasha wearing a pastel violet pair with her glasses and an extremely discomfited expression made her feel a bit better.  She wasn't the only one having second thoughts about coming.  

            Rain interrupted her musing.  "The bathroom's right there."

            Asherah shut the hotel room's door behind her, smiled at them, and went to change.  

            "I'm surprised she consented to come." Marie- Louise opined, shooting a very surreptitious look in Nastasha's direction which thankfully went unnoticed, as Nastasha was occupied trying to suppress her desire to run out the door.  

            "Well, it certainly wasn't easy." Rain said, supremely self- satisfied.  

            "I'm glad she's here." said Shirley.  "We've never really gotten to talk to her that much before.  She was always with Chibodee."

            "And she's always kept anything personal to herself." Cath observed.  

            Bunny looked surprised.  "I never noticed that before, but- you're right!"  

            "Ssh," Janet cautioned, "the door's opening!"

            Asherah exited the bathroom to encounter eight silent stares.  She looked down at her green plaid pajamas.  "What?"

            "Nothing." the girls hastily disclaimed in unison.  Rain and Allenby scooted over for her.  

            "Okay, who brought sweets?" Rain asked, pulling out a modest shoebox.  

            Marie- Louise, Asherah, Allenby, and Chibodee's girls revealed their own boxes.  Nastasha blinked.

            "That's okay," Allenby smiled at her, "that just means you get to sample everyone else's."  

            They opened their stashes; Rain had candy of every kind, Allenby brought enough Cooler Coffee (A/N: a Frappuchino- like drink) to keep an army wired for a week, Marie- Louise revealed a beautiful silver box full of chocolates (A/N: the Russell- Stover sort of thing.  No Hershey's Kisses for France's princess!), and Asherah had chocolate chip cookie dough, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and chocolate.  (A/N: Think Dove brand.)  Shirley, Janet, Cath, and Bunny opened their boxes to reveal a treasure trove of snack cakes, candy, and some cookie bars they'd baked themselves for the occasion.  

            Rain started popping sweets.  "Want some, Nastasha?" she inquired, offering a handful.  

            "No, thanks." the Neo- Russian replied, looking to bite back a more caustic answer.  

            "How about mine?" Asherah held out a round stick of dough.  

            Nastasha wrinkled her nose.  "No, thanks." she repeated.

            "So, when's your next match, Allenby?" Shirley asked.

            "Three days from now.  I'm fighting Neo- Hungary."

            "Who's their fighter?"

            "Uladay Weilen." Asherah answered before Allenby could.  She looked at the blue- haired Gundam pilot.  "He's pretty good, but he doesn't cheat.  And if he can't see you, he drops his guard just enough."

            "Just enough for what?" Bunny asked.

            "Just enough to create an opening." Allenby supplied, still looking at Asherah.  

            "I noticed you said, '**but**', he doesn't cheat." Rain noted aloud.  

            Asherah ate a chunk of cookie dough.  

            Rain rolled her hand , cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, inviting an explanation.  

            Asherah swallowed, snagged one of Allenby's Coffee Coolers, and only answered after a long swig.  "I was taught that following the rules… limits you."

            The other women immediately protested, and Asherah made a downward, quieting motion with her hand.  "I was raised to be an agent.  There **are** no rules in that profession, and if you try to follow any you'll get killed."  She shrugged.

            "That sounds horrible." Marie- Louise shivered.

            "It could be, but I enjoyed it." Asherah told them frankly.  "I was good at it."

            "I get the feeling that wasn't the only reason you enjoyed it." Rain tossed out, watching Asherah's face shrewdly.

            Asherah snapped her face toward the other woman.  There was a long, tense moment where she stared at Rain with cold eyes and an implacable expression, but then she relaxed.  "No." she replied shortly.

            "What exactly did you do?" Nastasha wanted to know.

            "A lot of bad things." Asherah cryptically answered, giving Nastasha a look warning her to leave it at that.  "Cookie dough." she flatly offered.

            "No thanks." Nastasha demurred, taking a Coffee Cooler instead.  Shirley leaned over and pushed a blondie into her hand.  (A/N: Like a brownie, but blonde.  They're good.)  Nastasha looked at it doubtfully for a moment; then, visibly deciding _What the hell_, she took a bite.

*

            An hour later, they were all grouped in an elevator, sniggering.  "Okay, okay, shut up!" Asherah urged.  The elevator reached the lobby and they exited, accompanied by several hastily- suppressed snorts of laughter.

            Asherah and Allenby in the lead, the girls walked boldly down the street, wearing cute slippers and their pretty pajamas.  Wolf whistles and indecent shouts followed them.

            Chibodee, leaving a bar, stopped cold and rubbed his eyes five times before he convinced himself he wasn't hallucinating.  

            "Oh, Chibodee!  Hey!" Asherah ran over to him.  

            He looked around at them in bewilderment, and the girls laughed at his expression.  "Wha-?"

            "Nothing." Asherah told him, and they went on their way.  

            Chibodee stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring after them.  Of all the things he'd never thought he'd see…

            One man got too close and pinched Marie- Louise's rear.  The girl whirled around, her floaty white nightgown swirling around her heels.  "Excuse me, monsieur?"

            He made a very rude suggestion.

            Asherah and Allenby exchanged glances and leapt over the others' heads, landing on either side of the French princess.  "Is there a problem here?"

            "No." the man replied, looking them up and down and adding several more comments.  

            At his last one, Allenby cocked her head at Asherah.  "Is that even possible?"

            Asherah hemmed and hawed.  "Uh, yeah."  Looking at the drunk, Asherah politely put a question to him that left him stunned, staring after them in much the way Chibodee had, and Marie- Louise looking both scandalized and traumatized.  

            They set on their way again, with Marie- Louise in the middle this time.    "So, what do you want to do?" Asherah asked conversationally.

            "Let's go shopping." Shirley suggested.

            "I didn't bring any money!" Rain told them, disappointed.  

            "I did." Asherah said, pulling some out of the pocket of her top.  "Or we could go to a strip club, I'm sure you'd make enough to buy pretty much whatever you wanted."

            Rain punched her in the shoulder as the others laughed.  

            The first shop they came across that appealed to all of them sold hats.  When they emerged, Asherah was wearing a fedora, Allenby a reggae- style cap with attached locks, Rain had a bowler hat, Marie- Louise a Dr. Seuss Cat in the Hat- hat, and Nastasha by this time had so much sugar running through her veins and was so drunk off laughter that she was actually quite fond of her Mickey Mouse ears.  Shirley had a unicorn atop her head, Janet a football helmet, Cath had gotten her hands on a sombrero, and Bunny was sporting a do rag.  

            The jeers on their way back to the hotel gave way, for the most part, to perplexed stares.  

*

            "I'm tired.  I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to sleep." Rain yawned, after the girls had all brushed their teeth- somehow managing in the process to get Rain's favorite red dress and blue jacket stuck in the toilet.  Asherah didn't know how she'd wound up being the one to extricate the unfortunate clothes.

            "Yeah, me too." Allenby agreed, and the others added their acquiescence and made for their various sleeping bags.  Allenby had been lucky enough to be the first one there, so she and Rain had the bed.  

            The lights were off and everyone had been silent for a few minutes when Rain spoke.  "Asherah?  You awake?"

            "Yeah.  I'm an insomniac." Asherah said.

            "Really?  How late do you usually stay up?" Bunny asked interestedly.

            "If there are other people around, but I don't **have** to get up early, I'll usually sleep from one or two in the morning to anywhere from eight to ten.  If I'm left to my natural inclinations, I'll go to sleep around four or five in the morning and wake up at one or two in the afternoon, but if I have to get up I can."  (A/N: Asherah's showing her Mary- Sue colors.  (Anyone know what they are?)  These are my sleeping habits.)

            There were "Hmms." from the other occupants of Rain's room.  

            "Hey, Asherah?" Rain tried again.  "What was it like, being an agent?"

            The sweets, late hour, female bonding time and darkness of the room conspired to make Asherah much more generous with personal information than she usually was.  (A/N: That happens to me every single time.  It gets dark, and you want to talk.  About personal things that you don't feel comfortable talking about in the light.)  "I was raised that way." she finally answered.  "I was brought up knowing about all sorts of things- how and when to kill, about technology, how to gather information, how to fight…  the aim was to make me very well- rounded, and send me out for whatever was needed.  I- and the others like me- was sort of like the Swiss Army Knife of Neo- America's Department of Defense."

            "How horrible." Marie- Louise again opined.

            "It wasn't, really." Asherah told her again.  Their voices floated disembodied in the air; the sense of camaraderie she was feeling, and the safety of not being able to see the others, prompted her to answer more fully.  "Like I said, I was brought up that way- I never experienced a normal life.  I was good at it, and I enjoyed it.  And… there was Jonas."

            "The man that wants to pit the colony nations, and the colonies and their home nations on Earth, against one another?" Shirley asked.

            "Yes." Asherah answered softly.  "Jonas Harrington.  He was another agent around my age; very handsome- tall, well- built, brown hair, green eyes.  Jonas was the only other one good enough to take me.  Sparring with him was wonderful; he could match almost every move I made."

            "I know what that's like." Allenby said softly.

            "Who?"

            "Domon." the Gundam fighter answered.  

            "Well, I fell in love with mine."  Asherah told them, prompting startled gasps from her fellow Neo- Americans and Marie- Louise.  Rain gave Allenby's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.  "We got married… and then last year I found some documents I shouldn't have.  He was selling weapons to the people on Earth.  He told me the rest of it- about why he was doing it.  I refused to join him.  We started fighting- we almost killed each other.  He got away.  

            "After that, I went to the government and told them about what Jonas was up to, but since it's in their best interest that the other nations weaken each other, they told me to keep quiet."  Asherah's voice broke.  "I couldn't.  So I took everything of value I could with me- and left.  For the past year I've been working to stop Jonas.  

            "I'm starting to think I- won't be able to." she admitted painfully.  "Shirley, Cath, Bunny, Janet- that's why I started training Chibodee.  I know that there's going to be a showdown.  Jonas and I are going to clash, and only one of us is going to come out of it alive.  Jonas is just as good as I am- he's the one that taught me that vanishing trick that all of you like so much.  If I die, someone else is going to have to make sure that Jonas doesn't succeed.  The Shuffle Alliance was a natural choice, but Chibodee- he's so hotheaded, and he had so much potential that he wasn't really using.  He would have died.  

            "That's why I pushed him so hard.  I don't want him to die.  I'd watched all of you during the Thirteenth Tournament, and I really didn't want any of you to die.  That's the whole reason I can't agree with Jonas- it would only lead to death."

            "That's a downer." Marie- Louise muttered.

            At the same time, Shirley spoke.  "You certainly have helped Chibodee, Asherah, and thank you for it.  But we could help you now.  There's no reason for you to do this alone."

            "I have to." Asherah argued.  "This is just something- I have to do.  Thank you for offering to help- it means the world to me, but I have to face Jonas.  I only want you involved if there's no choice.  If I fail."

            "Friends help each other, Asherah.  They're there for you, and part of being a friend is letting them." Rain told her.  

            "There are also things that you can only do alone, and your friends have to let you do them." Asherah came back at her.  "And your friends can only offer you their support- but that's enough."

            Rain had to concede the point, but added, "Asherah… we're here for you, if and when you need us, for whatever."

            "Us too." Shirley said, and Cath, Bunny, and Janet added their agreement.

            "And I." Nastasha finally spoke up.

            "Don't forget me." Marie- Louise told Asherah firmly.

            "Count me in." Allenby added.  

            Asherah was overwhelmed.  "Thank you." she said softly.  "It means more to me than you could know."

            "I wouldn't be so sure." Rain muttered, quietly enough that even Asherah's impressive hearing couldn't pick her up.  Allenby made a small noise of agreement.

            With that comforting thought, all nine women drifted off to sleep.  

Cookies to: GoldenGirl2002!


	20. Allenby and a Valkyrie

            They all turned up for Allenby's match.  

            The Nobel Gundam had been so badly damaged during the Thirteenth Tournament, and the fight against the Dark Gundam that followed it, that instead of repairing it, the Neo- Swedish government had replaced it altogether.  The Valkyrie Gundam had the same long blonde "hair" that the Nobel Gundam had had, and the same speedy, slender build, but was wearing armor instead of a sailor suit, and the feet lacked the "high heels" that the Nobel Gundam had had.  Instead, the Valkyrie Gundam had a gentle arch.  Asherah liked it better, and she thought Allenby did too, although the blue- haired fighter had spoken wistfully of her previous Gundam.  

            The Valkyrie Gundam was just as fast as its predecessor.  Allenby dodged a punch from Weilen and retaliated with an attempt at a sweep.  Weilen merely jumped over it.  

            Allenby followed him into the air; adding an extra burst of speed, she passed him, which put the sun at her back and in his eyes.  Before Weilen could find her, Allenby fired down on him from her Gundam's head, pointed her toes, and drove Weilen right down into the ring floor.  She removed herself before she went near the cockpit.  

            Uladay Weilen's Gundam was clearly not going anywhere.  

            "Valkyrie Gundam is triumphant!" cried the announcer.  

            Asherah, as she had done at Chibodee's match, looked over at the Shuffle Alliance.  Argo was smiling, Domon was doing the same and clapping in approval, Sai blew earsplitting whistles that caused those around him to give him frowning grimaces as they plugged their ears (Domon wasted no time in depositing the boy in the row below them), and George was also clapping and said something to Chibodee, who was whooping in excitement.  Asherah thought she caught the words "party" and "beer."  Judging from George's moue of distaste, she'd heard right.  

            She turned her gaze to the girls.  Marie- Louise was bouncing on her tiptoes and clapping, Chibodee's crew was cheering, and Rain was clapping and added the occasional excited shout.  Nastasha glanced around furtively and, finding herself mostly unobserved, curtly nodded to the Valkyrie Gundam in respect.  

            Asherah snickered.  Then, remembering what had happened last time, she looked around for Jonas.  

            She didn't see him.  Asherah frowned.  Allenby was one of the strongest fighters in the Tournament; surely he'd want to take her out.  

            She scanned the crowd more closely.  When she still couldn't find him, Asherah did a speed- sweep, a knot of worry tightening in her stomach.  

            Still no Jonas.  

            _Either I hurt him worse than I thought, or he has something more important to do.  But what?_  

            Asherah shrugged it off.  She could think it over after she'd congratulated Allenby.  

*

            Rain waved a paper at the chattering group.  Asherah idly reflected that she was probably the only one they would quiet themselves for- that quickly, anyway.  "Okay, Allenby let me see her sheet for the next matchups.  It's going to be Allenby and Sai Saici, and Chibodee and Argo."  

            "How far apart are the matches?" Asherah inquired.

            Rain glanced down.  "Two days.  Allenby and Sai fight three days from now, and Chibodee and Argo fight two days after that."

            _Excellent.  I can go check on… other things._  Having gotten what she wanted, and congratulated Allenby, Asherah vanished.

            "Hey!" Rain protested.  

            "What?" Allenby asked.

            "Nothing, really.  It just seems a little rude, is all, disappearing like that." 

            "You get used to it." Chibodee told her, tipping his chair back.

            Sai smirked and swept a leg under it.

            Chibodee toppled backward, cursing.  He recovered almost instantly, though, and was promptly after the now blatantly chortling sixteen year old.  

            George rolled his eyes as he watched them leaping around the room, coming perilously close to toppling breakable objects, most of them lamps.  Or people.  He looked at Shirley, Janet, Bunny, and Cath.  "I would like to commend you all on your patience and fortitude."  

            The girls exchanged glances and laughed.  "Well, thank you." Shirley finally choked out.  "It's nice to finally be recognized!"

            Chibodee lunged forward and caught Sai in a headlock.  Having captured his prey, he shot an indignant mock- glare at the still- giggling girls.  "Oh, come on!  I appreciate you!"  Frowning, he spoke over the fresh burst of hilarity his remark provoked.  "And besides, you'd be bored living anywhere else."

            "That's true enough." Shirley dryly conceded.  Her dark eyes popped over to Rain, and a mischievous smile curved her mouth.  "And we aren't the only ones who have to have patience…"

            Domon's ears burned red as the East as everyone, even George, laughed.  

            Chibodee released Sai Saici.  The boy laughed and punched him on the upper arm before bounding away to annoy someone else, and Chibodee was surprised to find himself thinking with a pang, _I wonder where Asherah is._  He shook his head.  _What the hell…?  I've just gotten used to having her around._ he realized.    

A/N:  Valkyrie Gundam was the best I could come up with.  I tried, though, I really did; I asked Jeeves what people thought of when they thought of Sweden, and about Swedish culture, and everything.  And… you got the Valkyrie Gundam.  _  Is it at least better than the Nobel Gundam?  Because I've been reading stuff where people pointed out that Allenby's Gundam looked like it was wearing a Japanese girls' sailor school uniform…  ANYWAY!  Cookies to: LivEvil.


	21. Gargantuan Gundam?

            "So you haven't heard **anything**?" Asherah asked the little old man in front of her.  

            He shook his head.  "Nothing.  Nothing at all."  He frowned.  "Which is odd."

            "Very." she muttered.  "Well, thanks anyway."

            He smiled.  "No problem!"

            Asherah pressed a small amount of money in his hand to keep it that way.  

            Walking off, she frowned.  _What the hell is Jonas playing at?  He still needs support, and he still has to organize…  Unless…_

_            Something more important came up._

_            But what could be more important than consolidating and organizing his base?_  

            Asherah had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

*

            "What the hell do you **mean**, it's missing?!" Asherah shrieked at the cowering soldier in front of her.

            "Just what I said." Bradley stuck by his guns.  "The new Gundam they were developing is gone, and so is the research that went with it!"

            "Any leads?  What about the guards?"

            "No leads and the guards are dead." Bradley still looked frightened, but also impressed.  "**All** the guards; nobody knows what could have done it, or how a force that large could have gotten in unnoticed…"

            "It wasn't a large force." Asherah muttered, more to herself than him.  "A Gundam… he could customize it, it'd be perfect, he could mimic the attacks…" her face jerked up.  "Which way did it go?"

            "That way." Bradley pointed.  "But it only went the length of the base before lifting off, like it was trying to cause as much destruction as it could…"

            "You got that part of it right."  She vanished.

            "Asherah!  Hey, wait!  C'mon…"  Bradley's shoulders slumped.  

*

            Asherah's mind was racing as fast as her legs as she went to her hovercraft and took off.  She knew where he'd go; there was only one option, if he was going to hide something that large.

            _He must be **very** close to having everything that he needs if he's chosen to steal it this soon; the government'll be chasing him after this; they'll possibly send out the entire Covert Agent Corps.  Including the Elite… which means that he has a stronghold somewhere.  Somewhere else- since he knows that I know where he'll be keeping the Gundam.  Of course, he'll have more than one base…_

_            And the Gundam itself… he can customize it to mimic the attacks of the Gundams from other nations to turn them against each other **and** interfere with the outcome of the fights.  _

            Asherah blasted off toward Jonas' hiding place, hoping aloud to every deity she could think of that she wasn't too late.  

*

            Asherah landed in a small clearing in the Earth- bound southern United States.  It was so far out of the way, and so difficult to access for those unfamiliar with the area, that she was sure she and Jonas were the only people who knew of its existence.  The area was thickly forested, but there was one section where the trees were planted in a large ring; they shot up for what seemed like hundreds of feet before any branches started, so the area below was surprisingly clear.  Jonas could hide the Gundam there and establish a base somewhere in the woods nearby.

            _He'll know that I'm coming.  He just doesn't know how long it'll take me, although he'll have a shrewd idea… he's expecting me.  He's had enough time to prepare; he'll have planted mines, and he'll be watching almost everywhere.  _

            Her scouting confirmed her suspicions; Jonas had cameras planted absolutely **everywhere**, and she'd be willing to stake her life that the mines were placidly waiting in the ground.  

            Well.  

            _What I need is my own Gundam._  She hadn't wanted to ask the Shuffle Alliance for help, but Jonas had forced her hand.  

*

            "Thanks for coming with me, Domon." Asherah told him.  

            "No problem." he replied.  

            _Yeah right._ Asherah thought.  The only reason he was there in the first place was because he hadn't wanted to let anyone else go, and Asherah hadn't been able to talk the stubborn group into letting her go alone.  She couldn't vanish her Gundam, after all.  

            Or, rather, Rain's Gundam.  Asherah hadn't wanted to ask any of the others for theirs, in case she wound up putting it out of commission for the duration of the Tournament.  

            "That's it, up ahead.  He'll know we're coming, so he'll have the Gundam out and the automated defenses up."

            "I'll take him on first." Domon said, trying to edge ahead.

            Asherah wouldn't let him.  "We'll take him on together, if you're so bent on helping me."

            "But-"

            "This isn't a Gundam fight." she reminded him.  "The rules don't apply here.  His Gundam is state of the art, and he's a good fighter.  The point is taking him down; it doesn't matter how we do it."

            He sighed.  "It doesn't feel right.  I'd rather-"

            "Doesn't matter." she cut him off.  "Besides, he might not even be in the Gundam."

            "Then why did you say-"

            "He doesn't have to be in the Gundam to have it operating."

            On Rising Gundam's screen, she could see the bewilderment and alarm on his face.  "What do you mean?" Domon demanded.

            "Jonas is an expert in computer programming and hacking." she quietly informed him, "as am I.  With the equipment he has, he can hack into the Gundam's programming and use a specially- made controller to pilot it.  Of course, it won't be nearly as effective as fighting in it himself would be, but he has other weapons to make up for that."

            "Other weapons like what?  And why did you want Rain's Gundam if he wouldn't even be in the Gundam itself?" he queried heatedly.

            "Other weapons like cannons, lasers, land mines, missiles, jumped- up machine guns, aircraft that he's controlling remotely using a computer program, land- based robots that have the only safe routes over the landscape programmed into them…  speaking of which," she said sharply, dodging a laser beam.

            Domon didn't have time to formulate a reply other than, "I'll take the air- based weapons, you take care of the ones on the ground!"

            "Got it." Asherah agreed easily, swooping down and destroying a line of robots.

*

            "Hmm.  Who is your friend, Asherah- my- girl?" Jonas questioned softly, accessing one of his numerous cameras.  His computer cross- referenced the Gundam.

            "Ah.  Domon Kasshu." he tipped his chair back on its hind legs.  Kasshu was a strong fighter, to be sure, and could do things that, strictly speaking, he shouldn't be able to- that splitting technique that he had defeated Chibodee Crocket with the last time they'd fought, for example- but Jonas was confident in the number of his defenses and the integrity of his programming.  He'd spent many months ensuring the safety of this little haven.  

            _Although it is a bit troubling that Asherah didn't catch on till now._  He frowned, and caught himself being concerned.  Jonas shook his head and went back to musing, watching Domon twist out of the way of a projectile and destroy the cannon it originated from.  Asherah, with the fluidity of movement he'd never tired of watching, took down two of his robots with a punch and elbow strike, and, with a round kick, emancipated the heads of five others.  _I wonder why she didn't realize what I was doing?_

_            Unless…_ dawning comprehension dropped his jaw.  _She did all that work over the past year **by herself**?  How?!  How could that be?  She'd keel over from exhaustion at the least, and I **know** she isn't strong enough to have dealt me all those setbacks without having some kind of help…  _

_            Well, she **is** a lot stronger.  You've caught yourself being impressed that she's kept up with you all this time, haven't you, and you know for sure that the past year has toughened **you** up._ a small voice reminded him honestly.  

            Jonas scowled in distaste.  _Stupid, stupid girl.  You'll be the death of us both._  _Although,_ a curious smile crossed his face, _really, I'd prefer it that way.  I can't think of anyone else I'd rather go to hell with.  We'd be together again…_

            The monitors in front of Jonas faded into the background as memories took their place.  

            There had been a time, once, when they had been happy together.  

*

            There was an abrupt, too- quiet silence on the battlefield.  

            Domon's face appeared on the Gundam's screen.  "I think we got them all." he said with satisfaction.

            "I wouldn't count on it." Asherah warned darkly.  "Jonas has a way of pulling tricks out of his sleeve.  That was probably only the first wave."

            And sure enough, the ground in the middle of the clearing began to rumble and shake, giving way to an immense Gundam head…  

            "I call it Gargantuan Gundam." Jonas said, appearing on the screen in a mobile trace suit that was a dark blue, with thirteen white stars in a circle on the chest.  A red eagle with a sheaf of wheat in one hand and arrows in the other was in the center of the circle; the eagle's head was turned toward the arrows.  

            "**Gargantuan Gundam**?" Asherah scoffed.  "Puh- leeze."  

            Domon couldn't believe it when the other man actually blushed.  "Well, **I** thought it was a good name." Jonas defended himself, albeit a little sulkily.

            "Gargantuan?  Jonas, that thing isn't as big as the Dark Gundam's little finger."

            "The Dark Gundam wasn't exactly your ordinary Gundam." Jonas pointed out.

            "So it doesn't count?" Asherah inquired sardonically.

            "Well, when you put it like that you make it sound-"

            "Stupid?"  Her voice was dripping sarcasm.  "No, darlin', you did that all by yourself."

            Domon cleared his throat.

            Jonas sent a glare his way and didn't quite manage to suppress the jealousy in it.  "Who's this, your new boyfriend?"

            Domon sputtered incoherent denials.  

            Asherah laughed.  "Not a chance.  He's totally gaga over his girlfriend; she's a friend of mine.  She even let me borrow her Gundam."

            Jonas had cross- referenced that Gundam, too.  "Rain Mikamura let you borrow Rising Gundam?"

            "Ooh, very good." she complimented him, with just as much sarcasm as she'd used before.  "He's only a friend, Jonas." she added, and there was something soft and wistfully sad in her voice.

            Jonas sounded a great deal happier.  "Well, I suppose we'd better get on with it, then."

            "Just a minute."  Asherah looked at her ex- husband as directly as she could, considering that she could only see him through a screen.  "Jonas, why didn't you throw the full brunt of your little arsenal at us?  Why stop there, why not go all out?  You'd **better** not be humoring me." she threatened.

            Jonas smiled.  "I'd never just humor you, Asherah.  I wanted to fight you myself, that's all."

            "It's not just me you'll be fighting." she pointed out.

            "The more the merrier!" Jonas offered, a wide smile stretching across his face.

            Asherah scowled.  "I'm gonna wipe that grin right off your face, you screwball!"  And with that- inspiring- battle cry, she launched forward at him, followed instantly by Domon.  

*

            Rain was on her feet at the first, faintest rattle of the door.  Finding Domon on the doorstep, reasonably intact, she gave a half- wail of relief and flung herself into his arms.

            Domon simply held her, a look of bliss and bewilderment warring for dominance on his face.  Those watching saw a mental shrug in his expression, and he tightened his arms around her, pressed his lips to hers, and closed his eyes.  

            Asherah jumped up, grabbed hold of the doorframe, and smoothly went right over their heads into the room.  

            The others smiled.  

            "How'd it go, Sis?" Sai Saici asked eagerly.

            "We managed to destroy his base and we got the Gundam back- even if that was mostly destroyed too by the time we got done- but Jonas got away."

            Marie- Louise squinted shrewdly at the older woman's expression and resolved to corner her later.

            Allenby wasn't quite so tactful.  "Did something happen?"

            Asherah shot her a look- _I'll tell you **later**, dammit_- and replied dryly, "Yes.  We destroyed his base and brought the Gundam back."

            Rain and Domon had finally come up for air.  "I think we'd all better go to bed; it's late." Rain advised them.  "We can talk about exactly what happened over breakfast tomorrow, okay?  And since tomorrow is the last day off all of us will have for a while, we can all spend at least part of it together.  Is that okay with everyone?"

            A murmur of agreement swept the room.  

            "Good.  See you tomorrow." Rain called, as the others left.

            "Rain- thanks." Asherah told her fervently.

            "You're welcome." Rain said, a little surprised at the depth of feeling in Asherah's voice.  Asherah gave her the same look she'd given Allenby and departed instantly, as per her habit.  

A/N:  So, what did you all think?  Cookies to: Ryan.  C'mon, virtual cookies are GOOD!  Don't any of the rest of you want some too?  Except LivEvil; I know LivEvil wants some cookies.  ^_^  I heard somewhere that that eagle- is it on some Seal?- had its head turned toward the sheaf of wheat, signifying a desire for peace and that the U.S. wasn't a warlike nation.  Cool, huh?


	22. Allenby Vs Sai Saici

            "Ready?… GO!" the announcer cried, and Allenby and Sai Saici eagerly leapt at each other.  

            Sai jumped above Allenby's punch and, as with Weilen, she followed him into the air.  However, she couldn't pull her little sun- in- the- eyes trick again; besides its being the wrong time of day, Sai Saici was much faster than the other man had been.  She tried a kick.

            Sai dodged it and landed on the ring floor.  Allenby touched down a minute later; as soon as she'd arrived, he planted his flags.

            "This is going to be a good match." Domon observed quietly, watching the Valkyrie Gundam unexpectedly tunnel into the ring floor itself and come up behind Dragon Gundam, which quickly evaded the Valkyrie's fist.  

            Argo merely grunted.  George nodded, and Chibodee clapped a hand to the Neo- Japanese man's back and heartily proclaimed, "I agree with ya, buddy!"  

            Asherah's eyes moved with the flashes that were the Gundams.  They were really incredibly fast; she was impressed.  

            Dragon Gundam took up one of its flags and attempted to skewer Valkyrie Gundam with it; Allenby snatched a sword from her back and sliced it cleanly in half, then went after the flag's owner.  Dragon Gundam leaned backwards away from the blade, and Allenby swept it; Sai Saici bent in a sort of backbend, touched the ground with his hands, and backflipped away.  

            Allenby ran after him sword- first.  

            "I can't see anything!" Marie Louise complained, trying to follow the speedy attacks and retreats.  

            "That's all right," Rain soothed, "none of us can see much.  Just keep trying.  Here, do you want these?" she asked, holding out a pair of binoculars.  

            "Thank you, but I have my own." Marie Louise replied, gesturing to a pair of binoculars that appeared to be plated with something similar to mother- of- pearl, and had gold trim.  "Every time I put the binoculars on them, they move, and I can't find them again looking through these things."  

            "Wow!" a new voice exclaimed enthusiastically, and the women all turned to see who it was.  Cecil Holgar stood there, wide- eyed as she watched Sai Saici jump right on top of Allenby's blade as she thrust at him, and kick Valkyrie Gundam in the face.  Allenby staggered back, but was collected enough to sidestep a flurry of kicks.  

            "Who are you?" Nastasha demanded, sounding thoroughly prepared to dislike the newcomer.

            Rain hastened to the girl's side.  "This is Cecil Holgar; she and Sai met at the last Tournament." she explained.  "Cecil, this is Marie Louise," the French princess curtsied and smiled, "Nastasha," the Neo- Russian slightly dimmed the hostility in her habitual glare, "and Chibodee Crocket's crew, Shirley, Janet, Cath, and Bunny."  The Neo- Americans waved, smiled, and gave various greetings.  "Oh, and there's Asherah!  Asherah!" she waved.

            The white- haired woman couldn't think of a way to get out of it without being rude, so, sighing, she smiled and pushed her way through the crowd.  "Hello, Cecil."

            "How'd you know my name?" the girl queried.

            "I was at the last Tournament too." the older woman replied, turning to the fight.  The others followed her example.  

            Allenby and Sai Saici now had a flag each.  Allenby blocked the Neo- Chinese fighter's attempt to sweep her, and retaliated with a swipe at his neck.  Sai Saici brought his weapon up and took a successful stab at her wrist.  Valkyrie Gundam switched her handhold and jabbed Dragon Gundam in the armpit and twisted the flag, partially tearing off the Gundam's arm.  

            Sai Saici cried out and kicked the back of Allenby's knee; she landed on her back, but managed to get in a nice kick that made Dragon Gundam's own knee groan ominously.  Taking advantage of the distraction, Allenby kicked off Sai's shins and scooted backwards before springing up.  

            "Impressive." Asherah said aloud.  

            "I'll say." Shirley muttered.  "They actually feel the feedback when the Gundam sustains enough damage; Sai's arm is going to be killing him right now."

            "Don't say that." Cecil reprimanded sharply; her face had paled a shade.  

            "What, that his arm has to be killing him?" Shirley asked, looking surprised.  "I only meant-"

            "We know what you meant, Shirley." Rain told her.  "Cecil's just worried."

            "You really don't have much reason to be, Cecil." Asherah stated calmly, and all the women looked at her.  "Allenby plays fair, she's not going to kill him.  And the feedback is set low enough that it won't do much damage to him unless the fight carries on for a **very** long time."

            "It's already been going on a long time." Cecil fretted.

            "Not that long," Asherah demurred, "and the amount of time he's been fighting prior to the damage won't affect the feedback he's getting from the arm.  You really don't need to worry."

            "I can't help it." Cecil murmured, turning back to the fight.  "These Gundam fights are dangerous."  
  


            None of the others could argue with that.

            "**Look**!" Marie Louise breathed exultantly, flinging out an arm to gesture to the two Gundams.  They were both of them beginning to glow gold…

            "I didn't know Allenby could do that!" Chibodee shouted, sounding scandalized.

            "She must've been training." Domon reasoned, his face and voice tight.  "Besides us, she's probably one of the strongest fighters here."

            "Maybe it's a replacement technique for the Berserker System." Argo said.

            "That makes sense." George concurred, eyes riveted on the Gundams; the golden glow had now spread over the entire bodies of both machines, and they took off.  

            Asherah sucked in a breath and her dark eyes scanned the top of the stadium.  Something was about to happen; she could feel it, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up- 

            **There**.

            Jonas stood a distance apart from the crowd, and there was something in his hand…

            Asherah abruptly vanished.  _He can't, he can't, he **can't**…_

            But he did.  The entire crowd, regardless of which fighter they favored, gave a great roaring scream as explosions rocked both Gundams; when the smoke cleared, in mute testimony to the amazing integrity of their design, both were still standing, despite being partially blown apart.  Valkyrie Gundam appeared to have gotten the worse of it; Allenby herself was visible through holes in the cockpit.  The feedback appeared to have overcome both fighters; Allenby and Sai Saici were screaming along with the crowd.

            The Shuffle Alliance were on their feet and jumping barriers when the two battling in the ring decided to keep fighting with a fleeting glance at each other.  Domon, Argo, Chibodee, and George stood stock- still, riveted, as the Gundams haltingly made for each other; with a simple kick to Valkyrie Gundam's chest, it was all over.

            Sai Saici had won.  The crowd that had been so loud mere seconds ago was stunned into silence.

            The monks and the Shuffle Alliance stormed the ring as Sai tore his way free of the cockpit and made his way over to Allenby's. A moment later, Domon and Chibodee emerged; the Neo- Japanese fighter was carrying Allenby, and the Neo- American was half- holding Sai up with a firm arm around his shoulders.  Rain and the other women fought their way through to them alongside the paramedics that attended every match.  

*

            "What **happened**?" was the question on everyone's lips when they were finally allowed to see Sai Saici; Allenby was still being treated.  

            The sixteen year old shook his head slowly.  "I'm not sure.  We were fighting, and I got this funny feeling; Allenby came on the screen, and we looked at each other, and I knew she felt it too.  Then everything just went-" his face paled.  

            "- straight to hell." Chibodee grimly supplied, ignoring glares from all the women in the room.

            "We ought to let him rest." Rain told the others, glancing worriedly at the boy in bed.

            Sai Saici gave his head a vigorous shake, and winced.  "It's okay.  I'll be fine by tomorrow." he assured them.  

            However, the group was making for the door; before they left, Chibodee and Domon gave him claps on the shoulder, and George quietly complimented him on having "done very well," and acting "with honor."  Argo only inclined his head respectfully.  

*

            "So she'll be all right?" Rain asked anxiously, peering at the doctor's face.

            "I want her to stay here until at least the day after tomorrow for observation, but she'll be fine." he informed them.  "It's just as well she lost that Gundam fight; she shouldn't exert herself for the next week at least."  

            They talked quietly among themselves as they left the hospital.  "How on earth did they survive that, and without any major injuries?"

            "Who did it?"

            "Was it a malfunction?"

            "Couldn't have been."

            "Then what was it?"

            "Explosives were planted in both Gundams." Asherah's exhausted voice answered from behind them, " and they survived because they were in that-" her hand flapped lamely in the air- "golden- whatever- state.  Jonas was the one that planted the explosives, and they were specially designed to escape notice by both the mechanics and the Gundam's own sensors."

            "Where have you been?" Chibodee demanded.  "Sai and Allenby could've died-"

            "I've been chasing Jonas," she interrupted, "and I knew they weren't going to die."  Her voice acquired a nasty acidity that backed everyone but Chibodee up a step.  "I just came to tell you what had happened, because I thought you might want to know.  Good night."

            "Mademoiselle-" George began apologetically, but Asherah was gone.  The Frenchman glared at Chibodee.  "You were entirely out of line, my uncouth friend."  

            A frustrated, angry silence fell upon the group as they walked back to the hotel.  Exchanging dispirited goodnights, they went off to their separate beds, where questions continued to plague them until the darkness of the rooms merged with the darkness of sleep.

A/N:  So, what do you think?  Kind of a weak ending, I know, but oh well.  Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, other matches are going on during this time and the unimportant fighters are defeating each other, and being defeated in turn.  Let's pretend that Weilen was the best of the unimportant fighters, okay?  *dusts hands*****  So that's that.  Cookies to: LivEvil and Ryan.


	23. Earth and Fire

            In a complete contrast to Argo's sedate entry and patient waiting, Chibodee surfed into the ring only ten seconds before the fight was scheduled to begin with fists pumping, shouting encouragement to the shrieking crowd.  

            "Ready?" the announcer asked; Bolt Gundam stood quietly while Gundam Maxter fidgeted impatiently.  "Ready?" he repeated, "… GO!"

            Chibodee immediately responded by lunging at Argo fists- first; the Neo- Russian sidestepped, put out a foot, and bent his arm to elbow Maxter in the back.  Chibodee barely managed to step over the other Gundam's foot ahead of its elbow; there was a horrible, jarring screech of metal on metal as Bolt Gundam's elbow slid off Maxter's back.  

            Chibodee recovered with a speedy kick at Argo's head; the sturdy construction of Bolt Gundam ensured that his foot only bounced off.  Argo came back at him with a flurry of forceful punches.

            Chibodee raised his arms and kicked again, this time appearing to aim at Argo's side but changing direction at the last moment and instead going for the back of his knee.

            Argo smiled grimly as the Bolt Gundam shuddered- _he **has** improved, indeed_- and landed an uppercut on Chibodee's chin, knocking him back two staggered steps.  Argo pressed his advantage, driving at Maxter's ribs and midsection but scrupulously avoiding the cockpit.  (A/N: I'm working on the premise that after what happened with the Gaia Crusher, the Neo- Russians would've strengthened the knees- not that a simple kick would've won the match, since it took the stress of that Crusher attack to weaken them… shutting up now.)

            Chibodee wasn't to be bested so easily; he blocked the majority of Argo's attack and landed kicks to Argo's ribs and stomach.  Seizing the opportunity that the Bolt Gundam's split- second hesitance gave him, Chibodee ducked around behind the other man, laced his fingers, and swung his doubled fist at Argo's back, knocking the other man forward.  

            Argo managed to get his hands beneath him and, displaying more flexibility than any of the others had before seen him use, flipped back onto his feet.  Chibodee appeared on the Bolt Gundam's screen, grinning.  "Nice moves, Neo- Russia!"

            Argo bestowed a smile of his own.  "And you."

            "What say we kick this up a notch?"

            "What do you want to do?"

            Chibodee smiled; behind him, the crowd was starting to murmur in bemusement as to why the Gundams were suddenly having a conversation.  In answer, Gundam Maxter suddenly started glowing gold.  Bolt Gundam started changing color as well.  

            "Gaia Crusher!" Argo declared, sending one at the Neo- American.

            Chibodee leapt above it and perched on a mountain point upon his descent.  He launched himself at Argo again.  In this state, his speed was even more remarkable, and it was impossible for the Neo- Russian to dodge.  Instead, he brought up a shield of earth; Chibodee punched through it with a literal fist of fire and kept on going.  Argo blocked with his arm and brought his other fist up; huge chunks of the ring floor tore up to surround it, and the spectators' vision was obscured for a minute as earth and fire collided with a huge BOOM and cloud of dust.

            Asherah was watching with a tense nonexpression on her face.  Her eyebrow quirked involuntarily as she could see again; the sight that greeted her was Argo throwing open his arms, with the result that large spikes of earth were flying at her protégé.  Chibodee sent multiple Burning Punches at them (A/N: You know, that attack that he used on Domon where Domon had to split himself into, like, 10 images?  I can't remember what it's called, sorry); using the fire as a distraction, he leapt into the air.  The Punches and glare of the sun on the Gundam Maxter dazzled Argo's eyes, but he knew the Neo- American was above him.  As Chibodee bombed down elbow- first, looking ridiculously at ease as he lounged on his side in the air (A/N: Anyone seen Yu Yu Hakusho?  It's like what Yusuke does to- uh- Rando?- the demon that stole the attacks of the 99 psychics), Bolt Gundam abruptly disappeared into a custom- made hole in the ground that not only closed up over it, but then surged up to meet Gundam Maxter.  

            There was a sudden moment of silence in the stadium.  Bolt Gundam remained mysteriously out of sight, and Chibodee was struggling against the vise- like grip of the dirt that had enveloped his Gundam.  

            Knowing that it would take Chibodee a minute longer to escape, Asherah risked a glance at the other members of the Shuffle Alliance.  Sai, minus his usual energy, was frowning and leaning a dangerous distance over the railing.  The older men were too absorbed in their own thoughts to pull him back; George in particular was uncharacteristically chewing on his bottom lip, and worry lines were making themselves apparent over violet eyes narrowed in concern.  Domon had a tense expression and his dark eyes were darting in every direction, looking for a sign of the Russian; periodically his constantly moving gaze would rest for a moment on Maxter's struggling form.  

            Bolt Gundam popped up out of the ground again and started whirling its spike- studded ball.  (A/N: What's that thing called?)  There was a thunderous, muffled _thud_ as it made contact with the cloaked form of Gundam Maxter.  

            Sensors were going wild around Chibodee; the girls were on his screen, begging him to give up before he got hurt, and it might have been his imagination, but was the air beginning to thin…?  

            _Asherah slapped his arm and scowled over at him.  "Concentrate."_

_            Chibodee scowled right back.  "I am."_

_            "Are not." she retorted, and Chibodee suddenly had the urge to hit something.  Hard.  Many, many times.  "C'mon, shit- for- brains.  **Concentrate**.  Close your eyes."_

_            He narrowed them dangerously instead.  _

_            "**Close. Your. Eyes.**" she ordered coldly.  _

_            Chibodee held her gaze a minute longer before complying.  _

_            "Now, look for the peace within."_

_            He snorted.  _

_            "Just do it!" she commanded testily, although he thought he could hear a faint thread of embarrassment lurking under her harsh tone._

_            They sat in silence for a moment, and gradually, Chibodee relaxed and let his mind drift.  And eventually he came to realize what she was talking about; a sort of serenity that lent a graceful calm to his movements when Asherah sparred with him later._

            The smile that Asherah had given him when they were done faded out of his mind.  Chibodee seized that calm again.

            "**Look**!" a child near Asherah breathed, flinging out an arm.  

            The earth trapping Chibodee swelled and burst in a gigantic ball of flame from which Gundam Maxter emerged implausibly unburned; interestingly, though, the formerly shiny metal was now dulled with dirt, dimming the gold somewhat, and there was the biggest dent Asherah had ever seen running (in various depths) down the whole of Maxter's right side.  

            Maxter's shoulder pads flew down to attach to its fists; flame surrounded them.  Chibodee threw a punch at Argo.  

            The Neo- Russian threw up another wall of earth and darted to the side, throwing his spike- studded ball at Chibodee's back.  

            Chibodee whirled and engulfed the weapon in a firestorm that extended all the way to and up Bolt Gundam's arm.  With Argo distracted by the sensation of having his arm seared off, Chibodee took advantage and pulled his gun.  (A/N: It doesn't have a special name, does it?)  Two giant bullets ripped into Bolt Gundam's shoulders.  The large machine tottered and fell in what appeared to be slow motion.  

            There was a silent minute where time itself seemed suspended.  No one was moving; their eyes and attention were concentrated on the scene before them.  Bolt Gundam lay fallen in front of Gundam Maxter, which was still leveling the smoking gun.

            As those in the stands realized what had happened, a great roar built up until the Neo- Americans burst into excited screams, crying and hugging each other and jumping in excitement.  Chibodee leapt out of his cockpit and immediately made his way over to Argo's, followed by the other Shuffles.  

A/N:  Cookies to: Ryan and LivEvil.  Thanks to Ryan for giving me a heads- up on the rules for the fights!  Are you all getting tired of the hypermodes and nothing but fights?  


	24. Family Ties

            Chibodee, still riding high from his win over Argo, heard the slightest of noises behind him.  Sensing the kick directed at the back of his head, he ducked away and blocked with a smile, thinking it was Asherah; she hadn't congratulated him yet, and she had an uncanny ability of always being able to track him down.  

            The smile melted off his face.  His attacker was a man; furthermore, one Chibodee had never seen before.  

            The failed kick seemed to have annoyed him; his lips were pressed tightly together, and his brow was furrowed and eyes narrowed in a look of displeasure.  

            "Hey, man!" Chibodee protested.  "What's wrong with you?"

            His mysterious adversary didn't deign to reply; instead, he blitzed the Gundam fighter with so many punches and kicks that it was all Chibodee could do to block.  "C'mon, cut it out!  I haven't done anything to you!"

            A low growl, muffled _thud_, and _whoosh_ of air sounded; talking had caused Chibodee a distraction he couldn't really afford, and enabled the other man to land a forceful fist into Chibodee's gut before he could do anything but tighten his muscles.  

            _All right._ the Neo- American thought coldly.  _I tried to be nice._  He quit concentrating solely on defense and pressed forward.  

            His assailant blocked every punch Chibodee threw; with the last one, however, Chibodee brought up his leg to kick at the man's ribs.  When he blocked, the Gundam fighter changed direction at the last second and scored a kick on his jaw instead.  He was backed up a step; Chibodee dropped that leg and snaked the foot of the other around his enemy's ankle.  With a jerk of his leg, the man was brought down.  

            That didn't mean he was out for the count.  He managed to kick Chibodee so hard in the shins that his eyes watered, and sprang upright.  

*

            Asherah watched the seven men below her with a curious mix of wistfulness, fondness, and uncharacteristic timidity in her expression.  

            Even more uncharacteristically, she'd exchanged her usual bootcut jeans and comfortable, formfitting tee shirts for a short (A/N: Not mini, just short), dark green corduroy skirt and an oxford shirt striped with different shades of green.  Instead of boots or tennis shoes or something equally comfortable, she had on heels; her white mane gleamed, and tastefully applied makeup highlighted her pretty features and downplayed less flattering ones.  Asherah scowled.  She **would** get a pimple.  

            All of this made perching on a tree limb rather inconvenient, and even more so when said tree limb was twenty feet off the ground and you were trying to stay unnoticed besides.  

            With that thought in mind, she stepped off her branch.  

*

            Chibodee was losing.  

            His opponent had seemed to be incensed by Chibodee's getting the better of him, and promptly set into the Queen of Hearts with such ferocity that Chibodee could've **sworn** he'd detected a malevolent red gleam in his eyes.  

            Chibodee blocked three punches and a kick and threw a punch of his own.  _I have no choice.  I have to up the ante._

            His skin started glowing gold.

*

            "Ouch!" Sai Saici said, looking down at his hand in surprise.  The Ace of Clubs crest shone back up at him.

            He glanced to George; the Frenchman's face was tight with worry.  He, Sai, and Domon gone out for a celebratory meal with Chibodee's crew, Marie Louise, Cecil, Rain, and the monks; they were currently ensconced in a restaurant respectable enough to make the Neo- Chinese boy squirm, waiting for Chibodee.  Glancing at Domon, Sai knew that his crest was burning, too.  

            Rain was already on it, moving outside to call the hospital to check on Argo.  (A/N: It's up to you whether she's going outside to a pay phone- if they still have such things- or just to get better reception on her cell phone, besides being polite.)  She reentered with a  grim expression; stopping beside the table, she only uttered one terse word.  "Chibodee."

            The three fighters were out of their seats instantly.  

            "We don't know where he went." Shirley told them.

            "We'll track him down." Domon told her.

            "Where's Asherah?" Bunny suddenly asked.

            The faces of everyone at the table darkened.  Shirley spoke for them all.  "Nobody knows."

            The Gundam fighters hurried out of the restaurant.

*

            For a moment, her brothers merely stared, stupefied.  "**Asherah**?!" they chorused in disbelief, looking at the young woman in front of them.  

            She smiled gently.  "Hello, boys."  Turning her dark gaze to each of them in turn, she greeted all seven by name.  

            Andy was the first to make a move; then they were all squished together, hugging each other.  She was startled, and more than a little touched, to see tears rolling down the faces of the older brothers that had so annoyed her.  It was a long time before they broke apart; even then, they passed her around like a doll to hug individually, looking as though they didn't quite comprehend that this was real.  

            "Asherah." Ethan said seriously, when they'd finally released her.  "Why did you leave?"

            The mood in the woods tensed suddenly.  The youngest brother had finally voiced the question they'd all been asking themselves for years.

            _"I can't believe you'd do that to me." her father stated stiffly, staring at his wife as though he'd never known her.  And, in a way, he hadn't.  The love he'd had had blinded him to many of her faults, and he hadn't wanted to admit that his marriage- that his **wife**- wasn't handling his long working hours, and the effect they had on him, well.  _

_            "Please." she sobbed, looking up at him through misty eyes.  "Please, I didn't mean it… I love you… **you love me**… can't we just forget it?" she asked, in a forlorn whisper.  She already knew the answer._

            He turned away in disgust.  Catching sight of his little girl staring wide- eyed through the doorway, he paused; his broad shoulders were rigid and his face as terrible and inflexible as granite.  Asherah was terrified; never, in all her life, had her Daddy been that way.  And never could she have imagined in his eyes what she found there now.

_            "If you love me- " his voice broke, "if you **ever** loved me- then do me this much; take care of my children."  _

_            "You- you're- **leaving**?" whimpered the mother, horrified.  _

_            He walked away in answer, staying only long enough to give his children eloquent hugs goodbye.  When he got to Asherah, he couldn't look at her face; all he could do was mutter into her shoulder.  "Take care of your brothers for me, baby.  And- please- Asherah, my girl, please- if you remember nothing else, remember that I love you."_

            They were the last words she'd had from him, and the last time she'd seen him.

            _Her mother slapped her, hard.  "You little brat!  You're just like your father, just like him!"_

_            "Slut!" Asherah snapped back, refusing to let her tears fall.  _

_            The woman's eyes widened.  "You- you little…"_

_            By the time she put the belt up again, Asherah's back was bloody.  The beautiful woman hung her head.  "Asherah… I'm sorry.  I overreacted… but you're out of control.  You can't call me names, you can't-"_

_            "I can and I will, you goddamned whore!" Asherah screeched.  She evaded her mother's hands, darted around behind her, and kicked her behind her knees, bringing the older woman down; she kicked her in the solar plexus.  "That's **it**!  I've had enough!  You hate me because I remind you of Daddy, and he hasn't contacted me once- not **once**- since he left!"  She was sobbing now.  "I lost Daddy because of you!  The only reason he loved me like he did was because I look like you… and now… and now he's gone, and I hate you!  I **hate you**, Mother!  And the boys… they aren't that bad, really, and you whip them anyway, and they don't deserve it, and you're a bitch!  I'm leaving!"_

_            Her mother had gotten her breath back.  She came up with unnatural speed, but Asherah was too quick for her; she managed to scurry up the stairs and lock her door before the woman could catch her.  Ignoring the indignant pounding on the door, she packed her things.  Asherah didn't bother with opening the window; instead, she wrapped a dress of her mother's around her hand and punched through, then picked out the bigger shards until there was a hole big enough for the young girl to crawl through.  She was small for her age anyway.  _

_            Asherah tossed the dress to the floor and jumped out the window to land lightly on the ground.  Her brothers were all at school during the day- unlike Asherah, they didn't make a habit of skipping- and now, in the early afternoon,  the older ones were working, and the younger ones at extracurricular activities or with friends.  The only reason her mother was there at all was because the teacher had wanted a conference to discuss Asherah's frequent absences and disciplinary problems.  _

            Well, she'd had enough.  Asherah walked away with her head held high, refusing to look back.

            It was ironic that the reason her mother's dress had been in her room was because she'd slept with the thing; it was the only solution she had yet found to the nightmares she'd had since her father left.  

            "What, you want some too?" she demanded, swinging at the suited man towering above her and wearing a smile she was familiar with.  "I'm not afraid of you!"

            He grabbed her little fist in his hand.  Asherah frowned, momentarily taken aback; then she swung with her other arm.  

            He got that one too.

            Seriously irritated now, she made to kick him in the shins but he blocked; she tried to kick him behind the knees, but unlike most men, she couldn't get enough leverage in his grip; so she went for the good old failsafe, a hardy kick to his groin.

            He blocked and tightened his grip on her hands so that Asherah could feel the bones grinding together.  She bit back a cry and scowled up at him.

            He smiled down at her, a genuine smile this time.  "Come with me." he ordered, his tone surprisingly gentle.  "I'm going to take you to the colony."

            She hadn't wanted to come, of course, and had been emphatic enough about it that they'd had to put her in a special hold on the shuttle.  There was only one other person there.  She and Jonas had spent the time traveling to the colony talking, and Asherah, even at that young an age, had the disconcerting sensation of staring in a mirror when discussing things with him.

            Jonas.  They'd known each other so well, been so close- how had things fallen apart as thoroughly as they had?

*

            Chibodee was tiring.  He was a tad slow to block a kick to his ribs; the lessened impact still staggered him back a step.  He retaliated with a blocked punch to the man's midsection and brought his other hand down in a move Asherah had shown him, a knife hand attack.  He managed to connect with the other man's skull.  

            It should have knocked him out.  Instead, the man wobbled a minute- and simply vanished.  

            Chibodee stared.  He'd only seen one person do that trick before…  

*

            "Andy, Joe, Nathan, Brian, Will, Jesse, Ethan," Asherah, said, glancing to each brother in turn as she named them (A/N: Oldest to youngest, and those flashbacks were happening during her explanation), "I love you."  

            Ethan knew what she was going to do the instant before she did it.  He stepped forward and reached out an arm toward her, pleading, "Asherah…"

            She smiled at him- and then simply vanished into thin air.

            The other men cried out and looked around frantically before turning their attention back to Ethan.  "What-"

            "**Why**-"

            "She was saying goodbye." Ethan said simply, wiping a tear from his face.

*

            Chibodee had had his fill of fighting for the night (thank you very much), but gamely brought his fists up as he felt the presence of someone else.  

            Asherah emerged, holding her hands in the air.  "I take it you made someone's acquaintance?"

            His hands migrated to his hips.  "I want some answers."

            She studied his expression and sighed.  "I thought you might."

*

            Later that night, lying awake in bed, the face of the man that had attacked him unequivocally refused to leave his mind.

            Asherah's husband.

            Jonas Harrington.

            The rogue agent that she'd told them about.  

            He turned and punched his pillow.  

            "Why'd he attack me?" Chibodee inquired heatedly, still upset with her for not telling him the whole truth earlier and wholly unsatisfied with her explanation of 'you don't need to know and I had no obligation to tell you.  My and Jonas' relationship is none of your business.'  

            'Surely he can't be **that** stupid,' her stare said.  

            Chibodee hurried on.  "I thought he wanted me to win, so Neo- America would rule space.  That's the whole point of his plan, isn't it?"

            "The whole point of his plan is freeing the people of earth from the control of the colonies and abolishing the Tournament system." she reminded him.  

            "But he wanted me to win." Chibodee pressed.  Something occurred to him.  "And why wouldn't he use a weapon, when I was alone?"

            Asherah studied him for a minute.  "I think it's gotten personal for him."

            "How?" he asked, completely baffled.

            Asherah sighed.  "You're the first student I've taken.  I think he's jealous, for one thing… and you're a threat now.  It's always prudent to kill your enemies before they have the chance to do you major damage."  

            "But you and I- we're not-"

            "I know he has no reason to be jealous." she interrupted.  "But sometimes emotions overrule reason.  Jonas should know better than to let that happen," she muttered, frowning.  

            "Hey, I'm not complaining if he's making mistakes." Chibodee told her darkly.  

            Her dark eyes shot up to meet his teal ones.  "Why don't you go ahead and tell your friends you're all right.  They were worried about you earlier; their crests started burning."  She vanished without another word.  

            Chibodee growled.  He was getting really annoyed with people doing that…

            He turned over again restlessly.  How long would it be before Jonas deemed the rest of the Shuffle Alliance a threat?  How far would he go to get to the others?  Chibodee had already lived through having one of his girls abducted and used by a government agent for his own purposes (A/N: Remember the DOD guy?); he didn't intend to repeat the experience.  And they'd only just gotten Rain back…  Domon would be devastated if she was taken again.  Besides being seriously ticked…  And Marie Louise was the Princess of France.  He could only imagine the sticky diplomatic situation that would be, or what Jonas could do with so important a pawn in his hands…

            It was a long time before Chibodee Crocket fell asleep.  

A/N: You like?  Special thanks to Ryan, who pointed out to me that Argo's ball is NOT studded with spikes and giving me the names of the weapons, besides pointing out some inconsistencies that I'm not going to bother to correct (right now, anyway) because I'm Just That Lazy.  Cookies to: LivEvil and Ryan, and cakes to them both for Reviewing Achievement (not necessarily telling me what I want to hear, but reviewing so often.)  


	25. Ring Around Gundam Rose

            _A match of Eastern and Western chivalry.  Combat between the two ancient fighting styles._

_            I think I know who's gonna win this._  Asherah turned away from the ring- where the announcer had just cried, "Ready?… GO!"- to look at the group of men sitting slightly below from her, only half- watching the match.  

            "I still think we ought to go after her." Andy was saying.

            "No.  She didn't want that." Ethan argued.

            "But-"

            "Ethan's right." Joe conceded, wincing on Domon's behalf as George's sword nicked a hastily- thrown up arm.  _Well, better that than his neck…_

            "She's not expecting to come back from this." Jesse pointed out.

            "We all know that." Ethan snapped.  "This is the way she wanted to say goodbye.  Why should we ruin it for her?  She probably has a good reason."

            Andy stood up, fire in his eyes.  "Asherah is our **sister**.  Our **little sister**.  Are you telling me-"

            "Sit down!" a burly man behind him bellowed.

            Andy glared at the world in general.  "Screw this.  I'm leaving."

            Asherah's dark eyes narrowed.  _Is that…?_  She disappeared.

*

            _Has he gotten faster?_ Domon wondered, sidestepping George's sword again and loosing a kick that failed to connect with its frustratingly elusive target.  _I don't remember him being this fast…  _George thrust.  Domon evaded the blade, grabbed the Frenchman's wrist, and tossed him.  _Chibodee's gotten faster too, a hell of a lot faster… shit, have I slipped?  Just that crucial little bit?_

            George adjusted, turning the toss into a graceful flip and landing solidly.  The blade came at Domon again.  The Neo- Japanese fighter decided he'd had enough, and brought his arms up in combined palm strike and block that sent the sword flying.  Before George could effectively recover, Burning Gundam landed a punch on his jaw and a kick to his ribs.  

            George skated backward, and the two huge machines faced one another.  Then they simultaneously rushed.

*

            Asherah's voice dripped menace.  "You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

            "Surely there's a better way to phrase that." Jonas replied, turning to acknowledge her.  

            "It got my point across." she retorted, eyes flashing as Andy's had earlier.  "Now, what are you doing here?"

            "I'm not a fugitive.  I still have the right to walk around." Jonas smugly reminded her.

            "And do you know how I can walk around with impunity, even as a fugitive, Jonas?  Because I can kick ass, at times including yours.  What- are- you- doing." she bit out.

            "Testy, are we?"

            "Dammit, quit being an ass!"

            "Language-"

            Asherah snarled and leapt at him.

            Jonas barely managed to duck in time.  "Your temper's worse than your boyfriend's!"

            "I don't **have** a boyfriend."

            Jonas' voice was low and rough, and a sliver of cruelty shimmered in his eyes.  "And why is that, Asherah- my- girl?"

            "You damn well know why."  She blocked his punch, aiming a sadly unsuccessful kick at his gut and jumping over his attempted sweep.  Jonas came back at her with a knife- hand aimed at her throat; Asherah, distracted with blocking that, failed to notice his fist.  There was a _whoof_ as it connected with her ribs.

*

            "Rose **Bits**!" George proclaimed emphatically, flinging out an arm to direct his little army.  

            "Sekihatekiyouken!" the Neo- Japanese fighter replied.  Gundam Rose's feet were singed as it jumped clear of the destructive blast that destroyed its Bits.  George rolled (using his shield to take the brunt of the impact) and came to his feet in time to block a kick that would have taken off his Gundam's head- or at the least removed its jaunty little hat.  

            Feinting an attempt toward his sword, George smoothly swept the shield behind Burning Gundam's knees and jerked, bringing his opponent down.  Domon raised up, grabbed the shield, and, taking advantage of the shield's progress toward its owner, shoved it.  George threw himself to the side, but the shield still took off part of his shoulder.  

            "George!" cried Marie- Louise in the stands, clutching one fisted hand to her mouth and the other to her heart.  On the Neo- Japanese side, Rain's eyes were wide as she watched with bated breath.

            The French knight wasn't down yet.  His leg came up and impacted on Burning Gundam's side, buying him a little breathing room.  

            Both Gundams rose to their feet, Domon slightly ahead of George.

*

            Asherah and Jonas circled each other.  "So," her ex- husband said conversationally, "what did you think I was up to?"

            She sidestepped his rush and stuck out a foot to trip him; Jonas fell but landed on his hands and continued circling while "walking" on them.  _So immature_… she snorted.

            "No good, just like always.  Were you going after that man?"  She punctuated the question with a flying kick; Jonas went into a backbend to avoid it and came up on his feet.

            "Andy?  Your brother?  Nah.  I always liked him."

            "You never met him."  Asherah threw an easily- blocked punch, and just as easily blocked Jonas' counterattack.

            "Not formally, no.  But I looked him up after we split." he confessed, blushing the slightest bit.  

            "Why?  And why then, why not when we were married?"  But she already knew the answer.  _We were happy in our own little world.  What did it matter if either of us had siblings?  There's no way they could know the reality of what we do, not normal people.  _She moved her head slightly and snatched his ankle as it whistled past her ear; Jonas put a hand to the ground and punched the back of her knee.  It failed to unbalance her, as she'd had it slightly bent, so he put his shoulders to the ground and yanked on her ankles, forcing her to let him go or smash face- first into the pavement of the abandoned lot they were in.  Both were on their feet almost instantly.  

            _Did he- does he still-?_

*

            Domon was just that critical bit faster than George.  Before the Frenchman had fully readied himself for the next attack, Domon crashed into him elbow- first.  Gundam Rose went down hard; Burning Gundam didn't give the other machine a chance to recover, pummeling it with a flurry of blows to the shoulders, upper chest, neck, and head before springing back.

            Gundam Rose did not rise.  As the announcer jubilantly proclaimed him the winner, Domon jumped out of his cockpit and ran over to help George out of his.  The knight, courteous as always, allowed Domon to help him to the ring floor before stopping and shaking his hand.  "That was a good match, Domon.  Well fought."  

            Marie Louise was rushing toward them in a run somewhat less than decorous, with Rain just behind.  The others, slightly less motivated, had not yet reached the ring floor.  

            "And you, George.  Are you all right?" the Neo- Japanese fighter queried.  

            George's back straightened as his violet eyes, seemingly of their own volition, flicked toward the Princess.  "I am fine."  The women were upon them in the next minute; Marie flung herself at George (who did his best not to stagger back under the impact), smiling- _Why is she smiling?  I lost_- and complimenting her knight on how well and bravely he had fought.  _I wouldn't have cared if he lost every fight- he fought them for **me**!_

            Rain's embrace was less exuberant, much shorter, and wordless.  Domon smiled down into her eyes and gave her a kiss, only to be rudely broken apart by the heartily approving yells of Sai Saici and Chibodee, who were not abashed in the least by George's reprimands.  They seemed to actually egg the Neo- American on; he let Sai Saici take sole responsibility for yelling at Domon and Rain, and resumed his tireless campaign to get the French knight to lose his composure.  

            Which reached a spectacular conclusion ten minutes later, when a comment about Marie Louise with the all the subtlety of a missile made the lady blush and her knight turn red with indignation.  Swelling with the sentiment, George launched into a lecture.  However, Chibodee's raspberry didn't improve matters, and a few increasingly heated exchanges later, the Jack of Diamonds was chasing the chortling Queen of Spades around the ring.  

*

            "You still didn't answer me why."  _And he doesn't want to.  What the hell…?  He's letting this rattle him!  Damn, I don't **believe** this…_

            Jonas vanished.

            Asherah followed a split second later.  "Ooooh no you don't!  I know that trick too, dumbass!"

A/N:  How was that, LivEvil?  I WAS going to just put a teeny bit of the Gundam fight in there, since I'm not really familiar with George's technique and I didn't want to screw up (yes, Ryan, I am intimidated- slightly-) but I did it Just For You.  The Sekihatekiyouken was just for you, Ryan, and George chasing Chibodee was just for me.  ^_^  Cookies to: LivEvil and Ryan.  Surprise surprise!  


	26. Chibodee Vs Sai Saici

Chibodee looked around the stadium one last time but Asherah was still missing.  He frowned.  Nobody had seen her since Domon and George's last match.  

            There wasn't time for introspection, though; the announcer was clearing his throat, and the Neo- American shrugged.  Asherah could certainly take care of herself, and he would need every bit of his concentration if he wanted to beat Sai Saici.  

            "Gundam fight!  Ready… GO!" the announcer cried, and the two huge machines lunged for each other.

*

            They were running again, deeper and deeper into the forest.  

            Asherah chased after Jonas with a determined half- grimace on her face; there was absolutely no **way** she was going to let him get away from her.  

            _This is it._

*

            Chibodee was in the middle of a ring of flags.  

            Sai Saici faded in and out of them, coming at Chibodee out of nowhere, but the older man managed to evade each attack (A/N: Forgive OOC- ness or when I get the attacks wrong.  I haven't seen an episode of G Gundam since it last came on Cartoon Network, and that was a LOOOONG time ago).  Chibodee gave a feral smile that Domon's Master would have recognized.  Time to do a little showboating!…

*

            Sai Saici leapt above his flags and flipped into the air, streaking feet- first toward Gundam Maxter's oversized shoulders.  He could use them as a springboard to get out of the flag circle again…

            The only problem was, his target vanished.

            Sai's eyes widened and he landed on the ground, only to be beset from behind.  He turned; Maxter stood gleaming in the sun, and on his screen he could see Chibodee grin, immensely pleased with himself.  

            Dragon Gundam pulled up one of the flags and attempted to skewer Gundam Maxter with it; Maxter easily sidestepped and yanked the flag forward.

            Dragon Gundam shoved the weapon, putting more pressure on one side than the other; the result was a screech that made the crowd audibly wince and a gaping half- circle in Maxter's side, despite Chibodee's attempt to avoid the flag.  

*

            Asherah was tiring.  The only reason she wasn't dead yet was because Jonas was just as weary as she.  

            (A/N: Let's say that Sai Saici and Chibodee's match takes place the day after George and Domon's.  *loudly and indignantly*  IT COULD HAPPEN!  And they WERE in a- umm, parking- lot type thing, but they ran into the forest.  Let's say there was one handy.  I'm the author and I SAY SO, dammit!)  Jonas had alternately fought and fled yesterday, and when it got too dark he had, despite Asherah's protestations that it was ludicrous, had declared a truce.  

            _Asherah came suddenly and completely awake and was surprised to find herself half- sitting up, snuggled against Jonas' chest.  Despite her best efforts, her eyes watered, and she sniffled._

_            "Are you crying?" Jonas asked softly.  Asherah could feel his voice against her back._

_            "No." she denied sharply, sniffling again._

_            "Liar." he fondly accused her, stroking her hair.  "It's all right.  You don't have to be embarrassed; I understand."_

_            She turned with an anguished cry.  "Then why are you doing this?!"_

_            He studied her silently for a minute.  "I have to." he finally said, quietly.  "There are things bigger than you or me, more important.  This is one of them."_

_            "You're wrong." _

_            He shook his head.  "No.  I'm not.  I'm doing the right thing; I wouldn't have gone this far if I had any doubts.  I wouldn't have sacrificed this much…" he muttered.  His eyes snapped to her, and there was profound regret in his gaze.  Regret, and sadness, but also understanding, determination and even a hint of humor.  Asherah had never understood how his eyes could hold so much.  "Let's get started, shall we?" he asked briskly, giving her a hand up._

            There was a glint at Jonas' wrist and a dagger came at her, clenched in his fist.  

            Asherah avoided the strike and made a snatch for his wrist, but he twisted it unexpectedly and scored a cut across her arm.  Asherah made for her boot; Jonas came at her with the dagger again, but her other arm came out from her side with a small knife of her own and retaliated.  

*

            Chibodee pulled up one of Sai Saici's flags too and used it to block Dragon Gundam's strikes.  

            The Neo- Chinese boy feinted with the flag and came at Chibodee with a kick from the other direction; Chibodee blocked the flag and attempted a sweep that Sai Saici jumped over.  

            Sai abandoned his flag and grabbed Chibodee's instead, planting one end into the ground and using it to launch himself at Gundam Maxter.  Startled, Chibodee nonetheless managed to dodge to the side, and elbowed Dragon Gundam in the back as it passed.  Chibodee's leg followed his elbow in a kick, but Sai Saici landed on his hands and flipped over to his feet.  As his legs came up, they knocked Chibodee's kick aside, putting the Neo- American off balance.  

            Sai Saici pressed his advantage with a flurry of blows to Maxter's upper torso; Chibodee tried to block with one arm and snatched his gun with the other, knocking Dragon Gundam back with a shot to either shoulder.  He immediately followed up with his own blitzkrieg (A/N: Punching, not shots!) to Dragon Gundam's upper half and swept a leg behind the Dragon Gundam's.

            Sai Saici tripped over it and fell; he tried to roll onto his feet (A/N: You know how you can roll on your back, then your neck, and onto your feet, when you're sitting down, so long as you have enough momentum?) but Chibodee shot Dragon Gundam's head before he had the chance.  

            Gundam Maxter had won.

*

            "Truce!" Jonas called.  

            "This is **ludicrous**." Asherah muttered, stopping nonetheless.  

            "No more ludicrous than this whole argument." Jonas opined, making a little nest for them.  

            Asherah stuck her tongue out at him and lay down beside him.  Jonas put his arm around her, and they held each other in silence, dreading the dawn.

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I beg your forgiveness.  Cookies to Ryan and LivEvil, I guess- like I said, it's been a long time!  Extra cookies if I forgot to mention you!  Sorry for the poor quality- all together now!- it's been a long time!  Next chapter will be Chibodee and Domon (did I forget any of the fighters?  Those are the only two left, right?  Please say I'm right)  and the outcome of Jonas and Asherah's fight.  Tell you what, you can vote for what outcome you want!  


	27. Chibodee Vs Domon Final Battle

Chibodee and Domon faced each other in the ring.  This was the match that would decide the leader of all space for four years; this was the match that would either vindicate Neo- Japan or fulfill Neo- America's dreams.  

            The stadium was packed, but the Shuffles had managed to find seats together where the supporters of the opposing sides met.  In a display of solidarity, Chibodee's girls were sitting next to Rain, and all were taking turns trying to allay the others' fears.  

            "Gundam Fight!" cried the announcer.

            Domon gave Chibodee an uncharacteristic little bow; the Neo- American responded with a flippant salute.  

            "Ready?- GO!"

            The Gundams surged forward.

*

            Asherah feinted a stab toward Jonas' ribs, and he came up in a block, knocking her arm aside; she had gotten sloppy and let her other arm drop, and despite her lunge to the side, Jonas managed to slash her from her shoulder to her ribs.  He knocked her knife out of her hand.

            Asherah backflipped away from his next strike, kicking him in the chin in the process.  _I have to get to my knife, or get his away from him- he leapt forward, and she moved to meet him.  Asherah grabbed Jonas' wrist and wrenched, both feeling and hearing it __pop.  _

            They sprang apart and began circling.

*

            Chibodee grabbed Domon's hands in his own and the Gundams strained forward, each trying to shove the other back.  In spite of the specially designed ring floor, the feet of both machines dug into it, making huge holes.  

            Accepting that neither of them was going to make any headway, Domon twisted his grip and did a handstand, using Chibodee's hands as a support.  

            The Neo- American tossed Burning Gundam into the air and promptly followed, pulling his gun and sighting it-

            but Domon kicked it out of his hand.  

            Chibodee flipped so that he was plunging headfirst toward the ring floor, bending his knees.  Domon moved forward to attack his fleeing foe's back, but Chibodee's legs suddenly shot out toward Burning Gundam's upper chest.

            Startled, the King of Hearts' reactions were nonetheless quick enough that he was able to grab Chibodee's ankles.  

            Gundam Maxter hit the floor hands first and tossed its legs forward, throwing Burning Gundam against the barrier with a shock of energy.  Burning Gundam lurched to its feet, but Maxter was already pressing forward and landed a blow to the Neo- Japanese Gundam's chin.  Chibodee hammered away at Domon.  

*

            Asherah stripped her shirt off and tore it into bandages.  Jonas jumped at her feet- first, but she easily sidestepped; he tried a flying side kick and she sidestepped again and tied a particularly large section of shirt around her upper torso, dodged his shoulder punch and tied another bandage around her own shoulder and tried a simple front kick.  Jonas leapt back.

            It was Asherah who began the dance this time, running straight forward and flipping at the last minute- her hands touched the ground, and she used them to propel herself forward.  Much to her surprise, she hit Jonas' ribs.  

            Her feet hit the ground and she came upright again, blocking his punches.  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his discarded knife.  She blocked five more punches and a kick and dove for the weapon.  Jonas noticed what she was after and went for it as well, but too late; Asherah came up with the knife and gave him a long, shallow cut on his abdomen before having to jump away from his attempt to grab his knife back.

*

            Domon ignored the sensors around him and concentrated.  After a few seconds, his hair began to lift, and his skin took on a golden tint…

            Chibodee leapt back and did the same thing.

            The crowd around the Shuffle Alliance (and the others in their group) was going absolutely _wild; they were on their feet and screaming themselves hoarse.  _

            Both Gundams were gold now.  The Neo- Japanese fighter's hands moved and he went into a stance that Chibodee recognized with wide eyes- "Sekihatekiyoken!"

            Gundam Maxter, as Rose Gundam before it, took refuge in the air.  

            Domon went into his stance again.  

            The Queen of Spades landed and copied him, right down to the hand movement.  Maxter's oversized shoulder pads flew down to cover his fists.  With an unworded cry, Chibodee thrust his hands forward, and a great gout of white flame shot forth from them- those in the stands yelled and covered their eyes.  

            When they could see again, a red aura around Burning Gundam faded away.  The King of Hearts' hands moved again, and his Gundam shimmered and moved- into two Burning Gundams.  Chibodee closed his eyes and concentrated as a ring of Burning Gundams appeared around him.  

            "Seki-" began an eerily echoey Domon.

            A ring of fire surrounded Gundam Maxter.  Chibodee's eyes opened and narrowed; laser- like lines of flame pierced the head of each Burning Gundam.  

            The Burning Gundams shimmered again, and there was only one left.  

*

            _Now I just have to find mine. Asherah thought, gripping the knife in her hand.  She looked around for it- there!  That glimmer!  _

            Asherah turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.  

            Jonas gave a startled shout and dashed after her.  

            Asherah's eyes were on a rapidly- closing- in tree.  She put on more speed, judged her distance, and jumped; she took two large steps up the trunk before gravity started really kicking in.  Asherah pushed off the trunk and flipped over Jonas' head, and hit the ground running.  

            _Dammit!  Dammit, dammit, **dammit**! Jonas cursed.  __I thought she was too tired for that!  Well, one thing was now for certain- she'd definitely gotten stronger in the past year.  _

            He put on an extra burst of speed, ignoring the pain in his ribs- he'd be surprised if she hadn't at least cracked them.  

            _Almost, almost- Asherah was actually reaching her hand out when she was tackled from behind.  _

*

            Gundam Maxter and Burning Gundam stood facing each other.  In smooth syncrocity, as though they'd practiced it, both Gundams went into the stance, gathered their energy, and fired-

            The crowd's cries were more emphatic this time as the Sekihatekiyoken met Chibodee's as- of- yet unnamed attack.  The only people in the stands able to watch at all were the Shuffle Alliance and their friends; their only concession to the blinding light were hastily- thrown- up hands used as a makeshift visor.  They leaned forward intently, faces pale, worried gasps escaping their throats-

*

            They both went for the knife.  

            Jonas' arms were longer than Asherah's, and he came up with it- and plunged it into her heart, as she did the same to him.

            They stared at each other for a minute before simultaneously yanking the knives out and tossing them away.

            "This- sucks." Jonas managed to bite out.  "It's going- to take us- longer to die, you realize."

            "Don't look at me." Asherah growled.  "You did- the same thing."

            He smiled and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, before rolling off of her and lying beside her instead.  He kept an arm across her bloody chest.  Asherah snuggled up next to him, and they waited in silence.  

*

            "I think it's fading." Shirley said tightly.

            "I'm blinded, I can't tell!" whined Bunny, putting her hands under her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

            Rain convulsively rose to her feet and made for the ring, the others at her heels.  

            The light _was fading; and after much eye- rubbing, watering eyes, and blinking, the Gundams came into view.  _

            They both seemed to have taken heavy damage.  Chunks of metal were missing in various places on both of them, and what wasn't missing had a burnt look to it.  As the Shuffles jumped the barrier, Gundam Maxter teetered and fell on its back, and Burning Gundam dropped to a knee, hanging its pierced head in exhaustion.  The cockpit opened, and Domon appeared; seeing his friends, he jumped down and barely managed to land on his feet.

            Rain ran to him and put his arm around her shoulders, holding him up.  

            Meanwhile, Chibodee's girls and George had made for Gundam Maxter instead; George jumped his way up to the cockpit and put in the entry code, under Shirley's terse instruction.  (A/N:  It makes sense that they'd have an entry code.  For- um- maintenance stuff, yeah!)  He came out a few minutes later with an unconscious Chibodee; the French knight managed to make it to the ground with him (though not without some near- spills), where Argo easily lifted the Neo- American.

            Domon and Rain made their way over to the others, and Domon stared at Chibodee with narrowed eyes and dejectedly slumped shoulders.  

            Medics came running up with stretchers.  Argo gently placed Chibodee on one, but Domon refused; instead, Rain and a newly- arrived Allenby half- carried him out of the ring, followed by the rest of the silent, solemn group.

A/N:  I don't think anyone's reading anymore.  Can't blame you, though!  =)  Nobody's voted for Asherah's fate yet; if nobody does, I'll just slap something down.  That's all the next chapter's going to be, anyway.  Next chapter's the last one (finally!  *cheers*).  


	28. A Death

Jonas' breathing shallowed, and Asherah looked over at him.  His eyes were on her.  

            She struggled up, propping herself on her elbows, and looked down at him.  "Truce?" she whispered, voice wavering.

            "Truce." he breathed, smiling a little.  

            A tear dropped onto his face.  "Jonas-"

            "Don't.  It doesn't matter now."

            Asherah pressed her lips to his; when she came up again, he smiled, and Asherah could feel him fading away from her-

            and then he was gone.  Simply gone.

            She stared in shock.  "Jonas- Jonas?"  He didn't reply, she knew he wouldn't, but she couldn't make herself believe it.  "Jon- dammit, Jonas!" she sobbed.  "Why?  Why…"  Asherah gave a hoarse cry and buried her face in his shoulder.  

*

            Asherah staggered into the hospital waiting room, eliciting gasps from those seated there.  She didn't see them, didn't recognize the familiar faces.

            A nurse rushed up to her.  "Ma'am, the emergency ward is that way.  Here, I'll take you-"

            "I'm not here for treatment." Asherah quietly informed her.

            "But, ma'am…!"

            "Asherah, please… here, **I'll** take you to the emergency room." Rain offered.

            The other woman's eyes settled on her for the first time, and the expression in them backed both the others up a step.  "Where's Chibodee?  I know he's here."

            "He- you can't- you shouldn't be going anywhere with the condition you're in!" Rain spluttered, trying to regain her composure.  

            "Room 118." Domon supplied, slipping up beside Rain and putting an arm around her shoulders.  He drew her back gently.

            "Domon!" Rain protested.

            Asherah was already gone, striding down the hall.  

*

            "**Asherah?" four voices chorused in disbelief, and Shirley and Bunny sprang up to help her.  **

            Asherah ignored them and headed straight for the purpleheaded man in the bed.  

            "He's resting." Shirley explained, toning down her voice.  

            The white- haired woman ignored her and gave Chibodee a sharp rap to the head with her knuckles.  "Wake up, you lazy bum."

            He groaned instead.  His crew bustled around her, demanding explanations and trying to drag her back, but they froze when the fighter groaned again and shifted slightly.  

            His eyes strained open.  "Shirley… Cath… Bunny… Janet…"

            "We're here, Chibodee." Shirley said.

            "Are you all right?" Janet asked worriedly.

            "We're glad you're awake." Cath admitted, soothingly rubbing Bunny's back, who was crying too hard to say anything intelligible.  

            Asherah pushed in front of them.  "It's over."

            His teal eyes widened and he sat up in a rush, wincing only slightly.  "You mean-"

            "He's dead.  By my hand." she confessed flatly.  "You'll have to- clean up the rest, I'm afraid…"  Her hand gripped the bedside, and she swayed.  

            Shirley and Cath both grabbed a shoulder, but Asherah's dark eyes were trained unerringly on Chibodee.  The Gundam fighter found himself unable to look away.  "My brothers."

            "I'll take care of it." he pledged, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to.  

            Her eyes closed and she sighed in relief; then she cracked an eyelid.  "You did well."

            "Thanks." he croaked.  

            "You still have- ?"

            "Yes."

            She smiled.  "Freedom- I'm finally free-"  and with a rapturous expression, her eyes drifted shut, and she slumped in Cath and Shirley's grip.  

_End      _


	29. Epilogue

Eight figures stood in a clearing; seven of them seemed to be grouped protectively around the smallest.  

            "So this is it." one observed quietly; several of the others jumped at the sound of his voice, unusually loud in the quiet forest surrounding them.

            "This is it." repeated the small one, the only female.  

            The men on either side of her put an arm around her shoulders.  "Life does go on, Asherah." one said.

            Her dark eyes stayed trained on the simple marker.  "For some of us, it does." she agreed.  

            None of them knew what to say to that; they merely pressed closer together, and the two embracing her tightened their grips.  Her posture slumped for a second, but she recovered herself quickly.  "Let's go." she abruptly, sharply commanded, wheeling around and striding off.  The others hastened after her.  

*

            That night, she perched unseen on a rooftop, watching partygoers mingle.  

            "Sorry, man." one of the men from before said, clapping a purple- haired companion on the back, "but she wasn't feeling up to coming.  We visited his grave today."

            "I understand." Chibodee replied somberly.  "The best thing to do is just let her get through it on her own.  She's strong, she'll recover."  

            "Unusually good advice." George opined, coming up to join them with Marie- Louise at his side.  

            The other fighter's serious mood vanished in an instant, giving way to indignation.  "Just what exactly are you saying, Frenchie?"

            "I'm saying that the advice you just imparted has wisdom usually lacking in your conversation."  

            "Let alone his advice." muttered Domon nearby.

            "I give **good advice!" he insisted, swelling up in a manner reminiscent of a bullfrog.  **

            "Like the time you advised me to eat that swill of undetermined origin dwelling in your refrigerator?" George demanded with a shudder.

            "You French eat screwed- up stuff all the time!  It was just your bad luck that **that** particular stuff was- well…"

            "Several months old?" Rain supplied.

            "We couldn't even tell what it used to be!" Shirley chimed in.   

            "Or that time that you told me it was a good idea to ask Cecil what bra size she wore-"

            "Or when you told **me**-"  Chibodee clapped a hand over Marie Louise's mouth and gave the rest of them his most charming smile.  

            Asherah disappeared.  It would take time, but she would learn to enjoy life again; and while she couldn't truthfully say that she wasn't looking forward to being reunited with Jonas in death, there were so many friends and family looking out for her that she had no choice but to go on.  

A/N:  Sucky ending, I know, and I know I didn't give y'all enough time to vote, but I figure everybody's stopped reading by this point and I'm just eager to move on.  Cookies for Ryan, and chocolate to everyone who ever reviewed this story!  It's been a fun ride, guys, and thanks so much.  


End file.
